There's Only Now, There's Only Here
by TangoAida
Summary: AU: Meet the new RENT kids! [my 2nd attempt at a RENT kids story]
1. Introductions

Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT. Everything belongs to the wonderful Jonathon Larson (RIP). I can say I own my original characters – aka the kids. Most of the kids – Sara, Jenniferand Tiffany (to name a few), are based on me and my friends.

**_Italics _**are songs, memories, flashbacks and thoughts

A/N: after finishing No Day But Today and Another Day, I decided to write another kids fic, so I hope you enjoy. Don't worry, I will update The New Bohemian and RENT: Take Two.

Summary: AU: Meet the new RENT kids!

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

**There's Only Now, There's Only Here  
**By TangoAida

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter title – Introductions)

Kids:

Sara Elizabeth Davis (11) – Roger and Mimi's daughter. Looks like Mimi, but has Roger's green eyes and pale skin. Plays the guitar and rides horses. She was born with HIV

Jennifer Anne Cohen (12) – Mark's daughter. Has long blond hair and blue eyes. Sara's best friend. Films and loves to swim.

Christopher Jacob Collins (14) – Collins' son. Has dark hair, dark eyes and a dark complexion. Is learning about philosophy from Collins.

Tiffany Dawn Johnson-Jefferson (14) – Joanne and Maureen's adopted daughter. Has fiery red hair and hazel eyes. Loves to swim and cause trouble.

Hannah Michelle Coffin (15) – Benny and Allison's daughter. Has Allison's pale complexion and brown hair with Benny's dark eyes. Loves to go out on her own and takes horseback riding lessons with Sara.

-----------

"June 14, 2006, 9 AM Eastern Standard Time. Zoom in on my best friend, Sara competing in her first horseback riding competition of the summer." Jennifer narrated into her dad's camera. Her family – Roger, Mark, Collins, Joanne, Maureen, Tiffany and Christopher were seated in the stands at the New York Fairgrounds watching Sara and her horse, Tidbit, go over the jumps in the Baby Green jumping class. Sara had started riding Tidbit last year and the two were inseparable. Sara cleared the last jump and trotted Tidbit out of the arena and to where her family was.

"Hi daddy!" she greeted Roger as she dismounted Tidbit. Tidbit nudged Roger – looking for a treat.

"You two were awesome!" Roger told her as he fed Tidbit a carrot from his pocket. The chestnut mare ate the carrot greedily.

"She really is a nice horse." Mark said, patting Tidbit's shoulder.

"Thank you uncle Mark!" Sara thanked him, taking Tidbit's reins and waited for the results. She had come in third in the competition. Handing Tidbit's reins to Roger, she went to collect her ribbon.

"Nice job, Davis." Hannah Coffin said as she collected her first place ribbon. Her dad, Benny, was holding her horse, Dustin's reins.

"Thanks." Sara, being the youngest of the family, didn't quite get why Hannah was so mean to her.

"Better luck next year, I guess." With that, Hannah flung her long brown hair over her shoulder and walked over to where her parents were standing. Sara sighed and walked back to where her family was gathered around Tidbit.

"If you guys don't mind, I would like to walk Tidbit back to her stall alone." Sara told the group, taking Tidbit's reins from her dad.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Roger asked, putting a hand on Sara's shoulder. She looked up into his kind green eyes and nodded.

"Okay. If you change your mind, let me know." Roger kissed her cheek and watched her walk off with Tidbit.

"Poor Sara. She's not used to losing these kinds of things, is she?" Collins asked. Roger sighed and shook his head.

"It's only the first day of competition. Maybe she'll do better." Tiffany and Jennifer said together. Maureen and Mark looked at their daughters and smiled.

"Maybe, sweetheart. Hey, why don't you kids go see how Sara's doing – we'll be right there." Joanne told the kids. Together, Tiffany, Jennifer and Christopher raced each other up to the stables – Mark, Joanne, Maureen and Roger walking behind them.

"Sara's doing wonderfully, Rog. You should be happy for her." Mark told him, smiling. Roger smiled back at his best friend.

"You don't even know she has CP while she's riding." Maureen pointed out, taking Joanne's hand. Joanne smiled and squeezed Maureen's hand.

"Thanks, Maureen." Roger suddenly got tears in his eyes. The adults stopped walking and turned to him.

"You okay, Rog?" Collins asked, looking at him. Roger nodded, but the tears kept coming.

"I just realized something – I might die before Sara graduates high school." Roger told them.

"Oh, Rog! Don't talk about that! I'm sure Sara wouldn't want to see you sad." Joanne said, pulling Roger into a hug. Roger brushed the tears out of his eyes and hugged Joanne back.

"Let's go see what our troublemakers are up to." Maureen announced as they started walking again.

"Okay." Roger smiled and walked towards the large brown barn where Sara's 4-H club East Mission 4-H club, was set up. He spotted Sara, Jennifer, Tiffany and Christopher brushing Tidbit in the aisle.

"Hey daddy!" Sara greeted him. She was standing on a step-ladder, unbraiding Tidbit's mane. Jennifer was using a soft cloth on Tidbit's blaze to keep it nice and smooth. Tiffany was unbraiding Tidbit's tail while Christopher walked around and brushed Tidbit's body. The four of them were quite a team.

"She's looking good, sweetie." Roger told her, smiling.

"Thanks daddy." Sara said, getting down from the step-ladder and ran to Roger and hugged him. He hugged her back, and kissed her forehead.

"Are you done with the competition today?" Roger asked, getting down to Sara's level. She smiled and nodded.

"That's great, sweetie. Finish up with Tidbit and then we can go home, okay?" Roger told her.

"Okay daddy." Sara kissed his cheek and went back to her friends.

"How's she doing?" Melanie, Sara's riding instructor asked.

"She's fine. Just about done with Tidbit." Roger answered, not taking his eyes off of Sara.

"She doesn't have barn duty today, but she does in the morning. Can you guys get here at six?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah. I'll get her here then." Roger told her, not looking away from Sara and her friends.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, tell Sara not to put Tidbit away – she needs to go to the chiropractor." Melanie told Roger, walking inside the barn and to the changing stall to relax.

"I'm ready daddy!" Sara came out of the barn twenty minutes later.

"That's great honey. Did you put Tidbit away?"

"No. Melanie wants her to go to the chiropractor."

"Do you need to do anything else before we go?" Roger asked. Sara shook her head and smiled at Roger.

"Did you take your AZT today?" Roger inquired. Sara nodded and held up a bottle of child-sized AZT.

"Good, honey. I'm so proud of you. You and Tidbit make such a great team." Roger told her, putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the car.

"Melanie says that this is Tidbit's last year in the competition." Sara said, her tone sad.

"Aw. Why, honey?" Roger asked, unlocking the car.

"She-she has cancer." Sara's eyes welled up with tears as she climbed into the passenger seat. Roger stroked her hair and held her close to him. He knew how special Tidbit was to Sara. He had had a similar relationship to his horse, Mikko, back on his uncle's ranch in California. His uncle ended up putting Mikko down on Roger's twentieth birthday. He had said that Mikko was just too old and couldn't make it much longer.

"I'm sure Melanie will have another horse for you next year – what about Zorro, Lucky, Charm or Buddy?" Roger asked, mentioning some of Sara's past riding horses. She shook her head and continued to cry.

"Oh, peanut. It's gonna be okay – you'll see." Roger told her, starting the car and driving out of the competition field. He turned on the radio to his favorite station. The song, Your Eyes, was playing. He had told Sara everything about her mom, Mimi, and his life in bohemia. He had also told her about Angel.

"…_I should tell you, I should tell you  
__have always loved you."

* * *

_

A/N: what do you guys think? love? hate? let me know!

* * *


	2. A Very Eventful Day

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title – A Very Eventful Day)

"Sar, c'mon sweetie. I want to show you something." Roger told his daughter. She looked up from playing her guitar.

"Yeah, daddy?" Sara asked. Mark had taken Jennifer out filming and Christopher and Collins were at the store.

"Just come with me. We're going for a little walk." Roger said, walking over to where Sara was sitting on the couch.

"Okay, dad." She put her guitar down and followed Roger out the door. He left a quick note for Mark, Jennifer, Collins and Christopher, letting them know where he and Sara went.

-----------

They were now headed out the door and to the cemetery were Mimi and Angel were buried. It had been eleven long years since Roger had seen Mimi and way too many years since he last spoke to Angel. Today happened to be the anniversary of Mimi's death.

"Where are we going, daddy?" Sara asked for the millionth time since they had left the loft.

"You'll see, pumpkin." Roger told her, holding her hand tightly as they walked the three miles to the cemetery.

When they finally reached the enterence to the cemetery, Roger knelt down in front of Sara.

"Honey, why I brought you here is because I want you to say 'hi' to your mom. I'm sure she would be happy to hear your voice." Roger's voice was beginning to crack as he spoke to Sara. She just wrapped her arms around her dad's neck and hugged him for the longest time. Mimi had died during childbirth, so Sara really never knew her mom. Roger just rubbed Sara's back and held her close to him.

"We ready?" Roger asked after a while. Sara looked up at him and nodded. Together, the two of them entered the cemetery and walked to Mimi's grave.

---------

As they walked towards Mimi's grave, Sara looked around the cemetery. She had never seen one – except for movies – so, she didn't know what to expect.

"Well, here it is." Roger announced a few minutes later. The two of them were standing in front of a simple tombstone that read:

_Naomi Rosario Marquez-Davis  
__1980-2006  
__Measure Your Life In Love_

"Hi mommy. How are you? I'm fine – I'm riding horses and playing the guitar. Jennifer and uncle Mark say that they miss you, so do daddy and I. I wish you were still alive to see me. I'll be turning twelve soon, so I'm pretty excited about that. I'm doing well in school…" her voice began to crack.

"It's okay, sweetie." Roger whispered, kissing her cheek.

"M-my favorite teacher is Mr. Redmond – my English teacher. He's smart, funny and tries to make every day fun for us…" she stopped to wipe the tears out of her eyes. She looked up at Roger, tears in her beautiful green eyes.

"It's okay, honey." Roger soothed, rubbing Sara's back in a circular motion.

"I just wanted to say I love you and miss you." Sara finished, placing a daisy on her mom's tombstone.

"You did wonderfully, honey. I'm proud of you." Roger said, taking Sara's hand as they walked to Angel's tombstone. Sara still had tears in her eyes as they stopped in front of Angel's headstone.

_Angel Dumott Schnuard-Collins  
__1970-1990  
__Today For You, Tomorrow For Me_

Sara read the tombstone carefully.

"Daddy, what does 'today for you, tomorrow for me' mean?" she asked after a while. Roger smiled and explained the story of Angel and how she came into their lives. After he finished, Sara smiled and rested her head on his stomach. He placed his hands on her shoulders and handed her a daisy.

"Just put it there." He pointed to where it said 'Tomorrow For Me' on the headstone. Sara did what Roger told her to do and smiled up at him.

"Daddy, I love you." She told him as they headed out of the cemetery.

"I love you too, peanut." Roger told her, kissing her cheek and held her hand as if he would never let her go.

"Oh, honey, when we get home, make sure to take your AZT." Roger reminded her, knowing that she would remember to take it anyway.

"I will, daddy. Don't worry." She told him, smiling. Roger smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. As they walked back to the loft, Roger thought about the day that Sara was born eleven years ago…

"_ROGER! OH GOD, IT'S HAPPENING!" Mimi screamed from the couch. Roger rushed to her side and scooped her up in his arms. Mark, Jennifer, Collins and Christopher were out for the day, so he quickly scribbled a note for them before picking Mimi up again and carrying her out the door._

"_It's okay, Meems. Just relax." Roger kept telling her as they waited for a cab. It had been July 21st, 1995 and a hot day. Roger laid Mimi on the ground and unzipped her jeans, ready to deliver the baby himself. Mimi screamed, cried, sweated and pushed with all her might for twelve straight hours, but stopped after eleven hours of intense labor. Suddenly, there was a soft crying sound. Roger looked down and saw that their baby, a girl, had been born. Roger smiled down at her and gathered her in his arms, not caring that he got blood on himself._

"_Mimi! We have a baby girl!" Roger told her, tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked over at Mimi – she wasn't moving or breathing. Adjusting the baby in his arms, he checked for a pulse – nothing._

"_Mimi!" Roger sobbed, still holding the baby in his arms, he carefully held Mimi while somebody called the paramedics and told them what had happened. The paramedics, Sara and Elizabeth, put Mimi on a stretcher and told Roger to ride with them in the ambulance. Roger sat down on the bench, holding his newborn baby. _

"_Does she have a name yet?" the paramedic called Elizabeth asked. Roger shook her head, but stopped when he got an idea for a name._

"_Yeah – yeah she does. Sara Elizabeth Davis." Roger told her, not looking up from his baby girl. Sara – he had always loved that name his entire life. His favorite grandmother had been named Sara and the first girl he had ever gone out with in high school was named Sara. _

"_That's a pretty name." the paramedic named Sara commented as they jumped out of the ambulance and headed into the hospital delivery room. Mimi was pronounced dead at the scene. She had died from a combination of blood loss and HIV. Roger's hands were shaking as he cut the umbilical cord. He waited as the doctor examined Sara and had her weighed and measured. Then the doctor told him that his newborn had been born with HIV and possibly Cerebral Palsy, also known as CP, so she had to be on medicine for the rest of her life…_

"Daddy? You okay?" Sara asked as they entered the loft.

"Yeah, honey. I just need some time to myself, okay?" he told her, kissing her forehead and headed to his room without another word. Sara went to the living area and turned on the TV, tears streaming down her cheeks.

A short while later, Collins, Jennifer, Mark and Christopher walked into the loft to see Sara watching TV and crying. Roger was nowhere to be seen.

"Sara? You okay?" Jennifer asked her best friend, walking over to her and sitting opposite her on the couch. Sara looked into her friend's blue eyes and sniffled.

"You can tell me what's wrong." Jennifer told her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder. Meanwhile, Mark and Collins had gone to look for Roger. Christopher just stood in the doorway, not really knowing what to do.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Roger yelled at Collins and Mark. Sara got a little scared and cried a little harder. Mark came out and sat down on the couch next to Sara and hugged her, rocking her back and forth.

"Shh. It's okay. Calm down." Mark soothed Sara as he rocked her. "Jennifer, could you get me her AZT, please?" Mark asked his daughter. Jennifer nodded and got two tablets of AZT out and a glass of water. She walked back over to where her dad and Sara were seated on the couch and handed the tablets and water to Mark.

"Thanks, sweetie." Mark thanked his daughter and let go of Sara.

"Sara, honey. How about you take your AZT, okay?" Mark suggested, handing Sara the tablets and the glass of water. Sara nodded and took her tablets and drank the water.

"Good girl, Sar. Good girl." Mark praised as Collins and Roger came out of Roger's room. Looking up at Roger, Sara set the glass down on the table and ran to her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Sara…" Roger started, running after her. He hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Sara? It's daddy. Can I come in?" he asked. There wasn't an answer, so he let himself in the room. Sara was sitting on her bed, knees pulled to her chest, her head resting on her knees. Her stuffed animals were in a circle around her as if to protect her. Roger sighed and sat down upon her bed and touched her shoulder. Sara looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, honey." Roger pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. Sara had started to calm down a bit. After a while, she calmed down and crawled out of Roger's lap. She then walked over to her couch and got out her guitar from its case.

"Daddy, why did you yell at me?" she asked as she tuned her guitar.

"I wasn't yelling at you, sweetheart. I was just telling uncles Collins and Mark to leave me alone." Roger explained, watching her tune her guitar.

"But still, it really scared me." Sara said, strumming a major chord up and down. Roger sighed and picked up her stuffed dragon, turning it around and around in his hands.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to scare you." Roger apologized, setting the dragon down. Sara smiled and set her guitar down.

"You hungry?" Roger asked. Sara nodded and got up from the couch.

"Well, we'll just have to do something about that." He said, chasing her out of the room. Sara giggled and ran into the living area. Mark smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Hey people!" Maureen greeted everyone as she, Joanne and Tiffany walked into the loft. Sara and Jennifer went over to their other friend and greeted her. Collins and Christopher had gone to their loft after Christopher announced that he wasn't feeling well.

"What's for dinner?" Sara asked, walking over to the kitchen where Mark and Roger were cooking something.

"Well, we are having spaghetti and meatballs while we watch a movie." Roger told her, smiling. Mark had taught Roger how to cook and the only meal that Roger could prepare without burning was spaghetti and meatballs.

"What movie?" Sara inquired.

"You'll just have to wait and see little Miss-Asks-Too-Many-Questions." Mark said, smiling. Sara giggled and walked out of the kitchen. Jennifer, Maureen, Joanne and Tiffany were squashed together on the couch, watching Friends. Sara smiled and sat on the floor in front of them, watching the sitcom. Even though she didn't understand what was going on in the sitcom, she still liked it. Her favorite character was Phoebe because she was just so comedic and she played the guitar – just like her dad.

----------

Once dinner was ready, Roger popped in the movie, Lady and the Tramp – a family favorite. They all crowded in the living area, this time joined by Collins and Christopher. As they watched the movie, Roger glanced at Sara every once in a while, just to see how she was doing. She was seated next to Mark on one side and Collins on the other, so both men could help her cut her spaghetti, if she needed it.

"_Oh this is the night  
it's a beautiful night  
and we call it bella notte  
look at the skies  
they have stars in their eyes  
on this lovely bella notte  
side by side with your loved one  
you will find the enchantment here  
the night will weave its magic spell  
when the one you love is near, oh  
this is the night  
and the heavens all rise  
on this lovely bella notte_." Everyone sang.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Bella Notte. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said

* * *


	3. A Day Full of Fun

CHAPTER THREE  
(chapter title – A Day Full of Fun)

"Okay, Sara. Time to go to bed." Roger told his daughter. Sara lifted her head from Mark's shoulder and looked over at her dad. The movie had ended and Joanne, Maureen and Tiffany had left a short while ago. Collins and Christopher had gone to their loft shortly after the girls had left.

"Okay, daddy." Sara said. She usually threw a hissy fit that she didn't want to go to bed right away, but not tonight – she was tired. She yawned, stood up and walked to her room and put on her pajamas. She then brushed her teeth and went to sleep.

"Jenny, time for you to go to bed." Mark told his own daughter. She sat up from lying down on the couch and went to her room. Mark sighed as he watched his daughter go to her room.

"You okay?" Roger asked. Mark turned to his friend and nodded. Roger smiled and headed to his room. Mark had started to head to his room when Jennifer called out to him.

"Yeah, doll?" Mark inquired.

"I want to know about mom. What happened to her?" Jennifer asked, sitting up in bed as Mark walked into her room. Her mom, Katie, had died when Jennifer was two of cancer.

"Honey, I told you your mom died." Mark said, picking up a stuffed cat and holding it in his hands.

"I know she did, but how?" Jennifer wanted to know. For a twelve-year-old, she sure asked a lot of questions, but that was what Mark loved about her – questioning everything.

"She died of cancer – it started off as a tumor at first, but then it got worse…" Mark then went on to explain more about her mom and the cancer that was eating away at her. The doctors had said that Katie Marie Johnston-Cohen had died of ovarian cancer on May 18, 1997.

"Mark, Joanne's on the phone and she needs to talk to you." Roger said, poking his head in the door.

"I'll be right there, Rog." Mark told him. Turning to Jennifer, he added, "Go to bed, sweetie. I love you." He stood up and turned off the overhead light and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Did Joanne say what she wanted?" Mark inquired. Roger just shook his head, toothbrush in his hand. Mark smirked and picked up the phone.

"Joanne? What's going on?" Mark asked.

"Did Tiffany leave her leopard print notebook there?" Joanne inquired. Mark looked around the loft, spotting a leopard print notebook on the floor in front of the couch.

"Yeah, she did, Joanne. Do you want me to bring it over or what?" Mark questioned.

"That's okay. I can get it tomorrow before I go to work. Jennifer and Sara are still coming over after Sara gets out of her lesson, right?" Joanne asked. Sara and Jennifer were going to the movies with Joanne, Maureen and Tiffany. They were planning to see Cars or Over the Hedge, whichever sounded better to them.

"As far as I know, they're still coming." Mark told her, wanting to go to bed. Joanne seemed to read his mind.

"Well, I'm gonna let you go. Tell Sara and Jenny I said 'hi' okay?" the lawyer sounded like she had five cups of caffeine.

"I will, Joanne. Don't worry." Mark told her.

"Bye." With that, she hung up. Mark hung the phone up and went to his room, wanting to go to sleep.

----------

At noon the next day, Sara and Roger headed to Bingham Stables on Long Island by ferry. Melanie, along with her husband, Jordan, owned over seventy horses and ponies.

"I hope I'm riding Cookie or Zorro today." Sara said, naming two of her favorite horses – a brown and white pinto mare and a pure black Arabian gelding.

"I'm sure Melanie will let you know as soon as you get there, sweetie." Roger told his daughter, ruffling her hair. Today, she wore a light purple shirt that said 'Horse Lover' in white letters and jeans. On her feet, she wore her tennis shoes.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Bingham Stables. Melanie greeted them as the cab drove up to the driveway. Roger paid the driver as Sara hopped out of the cab and ran up to Melanie.

"Hey sweetie. You'll be riding Zorro today. English tack." Melanie told her as Roger came up to her.

"Hey Rog. Always great to see you." Melanie said, smiling at him. Roger smiled back and went to help Sara with Zorro. She already had the gelding in cross-ties in the middle of the aisle and was using a currycomb to brush him, all the time talking non-stop to him. Roger smiled and watched Sara brush Zorro. She spotted Roger and motioned him on over.

"Hey daddy. You remember Zorro, right?" Sara asked as she put a navy blue saddle pad on Zorro. Roger nodded and moved the saddle pad so that it was on Zorro's withers. He then walked to the tack room and helped Sara with Zorro's saddle and bridle.

"Roger, could I see you a minute?" Melanie asked as Sara was tightening Zorro's girth.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Roger told her, patting Zorro's shoulder and walking over to where Melanie was standing in front of Cookie's stall.

"I have an opening in this class and I was wondering if you wanted to ride Cookie." Melanie said, leading the brown and white mare out for Roger.

"Sure, I haven't ridden for a while." Roger told her.

"It's okay. Plus, I think Sara would like it if you rode with her." Melanie said, patting Cookie's shoulder and walked away. Roger hooked Cookie in a set of cross-ties before walking over to Sara and helping her with Zorro's bridle.

"Guess what, honey?" Roger asked.

"What?" Sara inquired.

"I'm going to be riding Cookie today because there was an opening in the class that you're riding in." Roger told her, patting Zorro's shoulder as he unhooked the gelding from the cross-ties.

"This'll be fun daddy!" Sara told him, her green eyes wide with excitement. Roger smiled and watched Sara walk Zorro to the indoor riding arena mounting block and got on him. He then turned his attention to Cookie – talking to the mare as he brushed and tacked her up under Western tack. Putting the bit in her mouth, he adjusted his stirrups and checked the girth one last time before unhooking Cookie from the cross-ties and leading her to the indoor arena. He then grabbed a green adult sized helmet and mounted Cookie from the ground. Melanie walked into the arena, followed by Soot and Garfield – two of the barn dogs.

"Okay, everyone. Walk your horses, please." Melanie told the class of three riders – Roger on Cookie, Sara on Zorro and a girl named Gabi on a pony named Aslan. After a while of walking, Melanie turned her attention to Roger and Cookie.

"Okay, Roger, I want you to jog her once around the arena." Melanie told him from the middle of the arena. Roger nodded and gently nudged Cookie into a jog, moving with her instead of against her. Cookie kept the jog up all the way around the arena.

"Good Roger. Now ask her to walk." Melanie said as Roger finished his jog around the arena.

"Walk Cookie." Roger told the mare, bringing her down to a walk. Cookie did exactly what Roger told her to do. He smiled and patted her shoulder, telling her what a good horse she was. Melanie turned her attention to Sara and Zorro.

"Okay, Sara – I want you to do a posting trot on him all the way around the arena. I know you can do it." Melanie encouraged Sara. Sara smiled and clicked Zorro into a trot. Once he was in the trot, she rose and fell with the leg on the wall. Suddenly, Zorro stumbled, catching Sara off guard. She flew over Zorro's head and landed in the dirt, face down. Roger got off of Cookie and ran to Sara's side.

"You okay?" Roger asked, a little panicked. Sara coughed and looked up at him. Roger checked to make sure that she didn't break anything as Melanie walked over to Zorro and calmed him down.

"Do you want to continue the lesson?" Melanie asked as Roger helped Sara stand up.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Melanie." Sara told her, brushing the dirt off of her shirt. Melanie looked concerned at that point.

"How about you just walk a bit around the arena, just to make sure that you didn't hurt anything, okay?" Melanie suggested. Sara nodded and with Roger's help, walked around the arena.

"Do you want to ride Cookie?" Roger inquired as they walked. Sara shook her head and looked up at her dad.

"Actually, daddy, I wanna go home." Sara told him.

"You sure?" Roger inquired. Sara nodded.

"Let me go tell Melanie and then we can go, okay?" Roger said. Sara nodded and walked out of the arena, Soot and Garfield following her. As her dad talked to Melanie, she scratched Soot's ears. Garfield nudged her and whined. The Chocolate Lab didn't like to feel left out, so Sara petted him while she stroked the Black Lab's fur. Soot was pregnant with her first litter of puppies and Melanie had promised that Sara could have one of her puppies. She had wanted a puppy for as long as she could remember – if she got a boy, she would name him Fender and if she got a girl, Musetta.

"We ready to go, sweetie?" Roger asked, startling Sara out of her thoughts. She nodded and took a hold of Roger's hand as they walked out of the stable. As they walked, they passed by Tidbit's empty stall. Sara peered in, knowing that Tidbit wouldn't be there. Melanie had put Tidbit down a week ago – right after the competition at the New York Fairgrounds.

"You miss her don't you?" Roger inquired, putting a hand on Sara's shoulder. Sara looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Roger kissed her cheek and took off his helmet, setting it in the bin with all the other helmets. Sara took off her helmet and returned her riding boots before putting on her shoes. Together, she and Roger boarded a ferry back to Manhattan.

----------

"Hey, you two are back early. What happened?" Mark wanted to know as Roger and Sara entered the loft. Jennifer was sitting on the couch, watching TV, but as soon as her best friend walked in the door, she turned it off.

"Why are you home so early?" Jennifer asked. Sara told her what happened while she and her dad were horseback riding; Jennifer listening intently. She didn't speak until Sara was all done talking. When she was done talking, Jennifer didn't know what to say – she was speechless.

"Jenny, aren't you gonna say something?" Sara asked her friend. Jennifer shook her head.

"We ready to go to the movie?" Mark asked. Jennifer and Sara nodded excitedly. Roger laughed as they walked up to him, ready to go to the movies. He had called Maureen to let her know that Sara was home early from her lesson and was ready to go to the movies. They had agreed to see the three fifteen showing of the movie Cars.

As Roger drove the girls over to Joanne and Maureen's apartment, they listened to Sara's new CD – Wicked. The three of them sang along with the different songs as they went along their way.


	4. Christopher's POV

CHAPTER FOUR  
(chapter title – Christopher's POV)

Well, what is there to tell about me? I'm a fourteen year old kid who's into philosophy. That's it. That's my life in a nutshell. Pretty boring, huh? But don't judge me by the way I look – I do have a sense of humor.

I'm very quiet and try to stay away from the goings on. I really don't like a lot of noise and I don't like girls – Sara seems like a little spoiled, whiny brat to me, Jennifer's too much of a geek and Tiffany tries to avoid me at all costs. I do like my aunts Maureen and Joanne, but I don't _love _them. I've only known them for two years of my life. I do think that my uncles Mark and Roger are so much fun.

Dad adopted me when I was two. Aunt Joanne helped him fill out the adoption papers and shit like that. I don't really like to talk about my life all that much because what is there to tell?

Besides philosophy, I like music – mostly jazz, rap and hip hop. My favorite artists include BB King, Louis Armstrong, Ice-T, The Killz, Red Man, Method Man, The Well Hungarians (because they're Roger's band and they have some really cool music), Forbidden Broadway (they're awesome), Ludachris, Terry Banks (he's okay) and Ray Charles.

Besides listening to music, I like to read – mostly fantasy, sci-fi and action adventure. I really don't care for that romance crap like Jennifer and Tiffany do. Sara's the one that got me hooked on the Harry Potter series. I read the first book and I absolutely loved it. She and I ended up having these discussions about the books – she thinks that Snape isn't all that bad, but I say the dude's evil – he killed Dumbledore. I do like the Star Wars series – those are awesome!

Not a whole lot of people know this about me, except my dad, but I can't stand movies, especially the little kids' movies like Cars or Over the Hedge. I only like a few movies like the Star Wars and the Lord of the Rings series. I really couldn't stand the Harry Potter movies or The Chronicles of Narnia movies. They seemed boring to me. Same with the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Boring with a capital B. The other movies I can't stand are cheesy romantic comedies (like The Brake-Up), action/adventure (like The Da Vinci Code) and remakes (like Freaky Friday or The Parent Trap). I do like horror movies. That's it.

So, as you can see, I am a boring kid and that's why I like to keep to myself.


	5. Life Support and An Unexpected Turn

CHAPTER FIVE  
(chapter title – Life Support and An Unexpected Turn)

The next day, Roger and Sara headed to their Life Support meeting – the first one of the month. Roger had gone all the time when Mimi had been pregnant with Sara, but stopped going when she just got too sick to go.

"Bye guys. We'll see you soon." Roger waved and walked out the door, Sara following him.

"Wait for us, you two. Jennifer and I are going to film a bit." Mark told them, coming out the door with Jennifer. She and Sara walked together while Mark and Roger walked behind them.

"Hey Rog. You okay?" Mark asked his best friend. Roger looked over at Mark and nodded briefly. Ever since both of them had lost their wives, they had been closer than ever. They hadn't dated other women – Maureen had tried to set Roger up with her cousin, Brittany, but it turned out to be a nightmare. Roger shook his head at the thought, turning his attention to his daughter instead.

"Is Sara excited about her first Life Support meeting?" Mark inquired. Roger nodded and smiled at his friend.

"You told her what to expect, right?" Mark questioned.

"Yes, I did, Mark." Roger answered. He was starting to get annoyed with Mark asking him so many questions.

"Honey, it's right here." Roger told Sara, stepping into the New York Community Center. He held the door open for Sara, Jennifer and Mark before going inside himself.

They walked down a long hallway before hearing people talking. Roger put a finger to his lips as he walked down the hallway. Paul, the Life Support leader, smiled at Roger as he and Sara entered the room.

"Welcome friends. Sit anywhere." Paul told them, motioning to two chairs next to him. They sat down, Roger next to Paul and Sara on the other side of her dad. Sara looked around at the other people in the Life Support meeting – there was a blond woman, a skinny black man, a teenage girl and a boy with reddish brown hair.

"Let's go around and introduce ourselves." Paul suggested, indicating to the blond woman to start.

"Susan."

"Larry."

"Amanda."

"Steven."

"Sara."

"Roger."

"And I'm Paul. Welcome to Life Support everyone." Paul smiled at the group and asked everyone to tell a little bit about themselves. Susan had full-blown AIDS and wasn't sure how much longer she would live; Larry was a high school English teacher who had gotten HIV from his old girlfriend; Amanda and Steven were twins who contacted HIV from their parents. Finally, it was Sara's turn. She took in a deep breath and started talking.

"I'm Sara Elizabeth Davis and I'm twelve years old. I have HIV and Cerebral Palsy which affects my leg movements, such as bending and walking. I ride horses and play the guitar." Pause. "I'll be in fourth grade in the fall. I love reading, going to movies and hanging out with my best friend, Jennifer. Oh, my mom died of a combination of HIV and blood loss when she was giving birth to me, so my dad has been raising me since the moment I was born." Sara finished and looked over at her dad. Roger smiled and told people about himself.

"Well, I'm looking forward to getting to know you all a little better as we continue to meet." Paul said as Roger finished telling his story.

"When are we meeting exactly, Paul?" Susan asked, taking out a date book.

"The first Friday of each month. Is that okay with everyone?" Paul inquired. Everyone nodded and muttered a response.

"Okay, let's get down to business. Who wants to begin?" he asked, looking around the room.

"I will." Roger spoke up when no one else volunteered. Paul smiled and asked Roger a series of questions – if he had been taking his AZT, how his T-cell count was and things like that. Roger answered every question without missing a beat.

--------

"You did wonderfully, honey. I'm so proud of you." Roger told his daughter as they exited the New York Community Center. She smiled up at him and held his hand as they walked back to the loft. Mark and Jennifer had left in the middle of the Life Support meeting because Jennifer had a doctor's appointment. Just then Roger's cell phone rang. He let go of Sara's hand so that he could answer it.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Roger? It's Joanne." She sounded panicked.

"Joanne? What's wrong?" Roger asked. Sara looked up at him, worriedly.

"Collins was just rushed to the hospital. His T-cell count is dangerously low and the doctors think he has full-blown AIDS." Joanne told him. Roger stopped walking, feeling his stomach sink to his feet.

"Is he up for visitors?" Roger inquired. Sara tugged on Roger's sleeve, but he shook his head for her to stop.

"Yeah, you guys can come visit him. Christopher, Tiffany, Mark, Maureen and I are here at St. James' Hospital, so hurry up and get here." Joanne told them, hanging up. Roger put the phone back in his pocket and hailed a cab.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Sara wanted to know.

"I'll tell you as soon as I get a cab, sweetie." Roger told her, still trying to hail a cab. Sara watched him frantically waving his arm up and down for five minutes before a cab finally stopped. Sara and Roger climbed into the backseat.

"Where to?" the cabdriver asked.

"St. James' Hospital." Roger told the driver. The driver nodded and drove to the hospital.

"Dad, why are we going to the hospital? Are you okay?" Sara asked, turning her attention to her dad. Roger didn't really know what to tell her except the truth – she was twelve years old after all.

"Sweetie, that was aunt Joanne on the phone. Uncle Collins is in the hospital because his T-cell count is dangerously low. I'm not sure how much longer he's going to live." Roger explained, tears coming to his eyes. Sara buried her head in Roger's shirt and began to cry. Roger pulled her into a hug and held her close.

"You're Roger Davis, aren't you?" the cabdriver asked after a while. Roger nodded.

"I have your current album and I must say that I love it. You're so talented." The driver praised. Roger blushed and thanked him.

"That your daughter?" the driver inquired, noticing Sara.

"Yeah." Roger said, still holding Sara close to him.

"She's beautiful." The driver told him, smiling.

"Thanks. Her name's Sara." Roger informed him.

"That's a pretty name." the driver complimented.

"Thank you. Listen, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but our friend is in the hospital and it's a life or death situation, so I'm gonna need you to stay quiet for a couple minutes, okay? I promise I'll get you an autograph or something." Roger told the driver, turning his attention back to Sara.

"Of course." The driver whispered as they pulled into the driveway of the hospital where Maureen was waiting for them. Roger and Sara quickly exited the cab and walked over to her.

"Sara, go on ahead, honey. I need to pay the driver." Roger told her, hurrying back over to the driver. Maureen put a comforting arm around Sara's shoulders and led her inside the hospital waiting room where Mark, Jennifer, Tiffany and Joanne were waiting for her. Sara walked over to where her family was sitting and sat across from Mark and Jennifer.

"How's he doing?" Sara inquired as Roger came in the door.

"He's doing okay, Sara." Mark told her, looking up as Roger sat next to Sara.

"Dad wants to see you, Sara." Christopher told her, sliding in the empty seat on the other side of Roger.

"A-Alone?" Sara asked. Christopher shrugged his shoulders as Sara stood up.

"First door on the right-hand side." Christopher told her. Sara looked over her shoulder before walking to Collins' room. Reaching the first door on the right-hand side.

"It's open." Collins called weakly. Sara poked her head in and walked over to Collins' bed. He was hooked up to all sorts of different machines that kept buzzing and beeping every few seconds. She slid into a chair next to Collins' bedside and looked at him.

"Christopher said you wanted to see me." Sara started. Collins nodded weakly.

"Why I asked you in here alone, Miss Sara, is to say how much I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone – you remind me of Angel when she was alive – full of spunk, humor, grace and style." Collins smiled. Sara didn't understand where this was going.

"What I'm trying to say is that my dying wish is for you and Christopher to become friends. He really needs someone to be with at this point in his life – Jennifer and Tiffany said that they would do their best." His voice was getting weaker by the second. Sara felt the sting of tears in the back of her eyes.

"Also, tell your dad to write a decent song and get his name out there." Collins said after a while.

"I will uncle Collins." Sara moved from the chair and sat down on the edge of Collins' bed and took his hand in hers.

"Sing me something, sweetie." Collins whispered, his heart monitor getting slower and slower. Sara swallowed and thought of the first song that came to her mind. Her dad had sung it to her every night when she was a baby and she never forgot the words.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year? _

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.

In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?

How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love

Seasons of love. Seasons of love…" Sara sang, still holding Collins' hand, tears streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly, Collins' hand went limp and the line on the heart monitor went straight. She knew that he was no longer with her.

"Uncle Collins!" she sobbed, crying into his hospital blankets. She heard the door open and a herd of feet come into the room. She looked up to see her dad, Mark, Jennifer, Christopher, Joanne, Tiffany and Maureen standing in the doorway. Roger saw the line on the heart monitor and Sara's sad face. He walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms. Sara cried and cried, not knowing if she would ever stop. The room was filled with the sounds of sobbing, hiccoughs and soothing words. Their beloved Thomas Benjamin Collins was gone and he wasn't coming back.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Seasons of Love. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

A/N 2: don't hesitate to review! i love reviews!

* * *


	6. Two Funerals In One Day

CHAPTER SIX  
(chapter title – Two Funerals In One Day)

Roger, Sara, Christopher, Tiffany, Maureen, Joanne, Mark and Jennifer were seated in the front row of pews on a beautiful July afternoon – the sun was streaming in from the stain glassed windows and everything was really beautiful.

"I remember the first time I met Collins." Roger was saying. "I had just met my best friend, Mark, and we were heading home from a gig I had played at, just walking and talking when this man the size of a bull elephant comes up to me and introduces himself as 'my biggest fan' and picks me up and hugs me." Roger laughed to himself before continuing. "He was always there for me – my withdrawal, April's death, Mimi's death, Sara's birth and a whole lot other things that I possibly can't list off the top of my head. He was the sweetest man I had ever met and he's going to be missed by all." With that, Roger went back and sat down next to Sara on one side and Mark on the other. Sara stood up and went to the front of the stage.

"Uncle Collins came into my life when I came home from the hospital. He held me for hours at a time, telling me stories and singing to me. My favorite stories that he would tell me were of my aunt Angel, who I never got to meet. I'm sad that uncle Collins is gone, but I'm happy that he'll be in heaven with my mom, Mimi, and her best friend, Angel." Sara quickly walked back to her seat and buried her face in Roger's shoulder. He stroked her hair and soothed her, telling her it was okay to cry.

Mark, Jennifer, Christopher, Maureen, Tiffany and Joanne each said a little something about Collins. After they finished, the adults went to sit down as Sara stood up and walked over to Jennifer. The four kids were going to sing a song called I'll Cover You, co-written by Sara, but written by Roger. It had been Collins' and Angel's song when they were alive, so it was only right to honor them with their special song.

"_Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
I'll cover you, yeeah..._" Christopher started.

"_Open your door  
__I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you-ohhhh..._" Sara joined in.

"_I think they meant it  
when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
a new lease you were my love  
on life, all my life_" the two of them sang in unison.

"_So with a thousand  
Sweet kisses  
__I'll cover you_" Jennifer and Tiffany sang.

"_If you're cold  
__And you're  
__Lonely_" Sara and Christopher sang.

"_With a thousand  
Sweet kisses  
I'll cover you_" Jennifer and Tiffany sang.

"_You've got one  
__Nickel only_." Sara and Christopher sang.

"_With a thousand  
__Sweet kisses  
__I'll cover you_." Jennifer and Tiffany sang.

"_When you're  
__Worn out  
__And tired_." Sara and Christopher sang.

"_With a thousand  
__Sweet kisses  
__I'll cover you_." Jennifer and Tiffany sang.

"_When your heart  
Has expired_." Sara and Christopher sang.

"_Oh lover  
I'll cover you_." Jennifer and Sara sang.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six  
Hundred minutes._" Jennifer sang._  
_

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Seasons of love_." Tiffany sang.

"_I'll cover you_!" Christopher sang.

Once the kids were done singing, there was a burst of applause from everyone in the congregation. The four of them bowed and took their seats. Roger looked at his daughter, tears in his eyes.

----------

"I'm proud of you, Sar." Roger told his daughter, kissing her on the cheek as the group exited the church.

"Thanks, dad." Sara smiled up at him. Just then, Roger's phone rang.

"Hello?...Okay, Paul. We'll be right there, thanks for telling me. Bye." Roger hung up the phone and turned to Sara just as Mark, Christopher, Jennifer, Tiffany, Maureen and Joanne joined them.

"Who was that, Rog?" Mark asked.

"Paul – Susan from Life Support passed away this morning." Roger told the group. He had gotten to really like Susan – talking to her at Life Support about living with AIDS and growing up in New York.

"Oh my goodness. I'm sorry, Rog." Maureen pulled Roger into a rib-crushing hug. Roger felt tears stream down his cheeks, but he didn't care. Eventually, he pulled out of Maureen's hug and walked away from the group.

"Roger!" Mark hurried after him and eventually caught up. The two men yelled at each other for a bit before Roger stormed off in the opposite direction. Mark sighed and walked back over to the group.

"Where's dad going, uncle Mark?" Sara asked.

"He-he needs some time to himself, Sar, so he's going to the cemetery to be with your mom and Angel. He'll come home, don't worry." Mark told her, pulling her into a hug. Sara smiled up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

----------

Roger was heading to the cemetery to be with his Mimi and with his Angel. That's were he always went whenever he felt upset or depressed. He immediately walked over to Mimi's grave. _Thank God the tombstone writer made her a new headstone _Roger thought to himself, crouching down in front of Mimi's tombstone which now looked like this:

_Eileen 'Mimi' Rosario Marquez-Davis  
__1970-1995  
__Measure Your Life In Love_

"Hey beautiful." Roger started, knowing that she couldn't hear him. "I just came down here to say that my two good friends are gone from my life forever – Susan, remember I was telling you about her? And Collins, of course. Sara's taking it really hard, but I know that she'll pull through." Pause. "I think about you everyday and how much I miss you. Sara's looking more like you with each passing day. It's kind of like having a mini you around the loft." Pause. "I told her she could get a dog, so she's excited about that. If she gets a girl, she's naming it Musetta, but if she gets a boy, she's naming it Fender. Creative, huh?" smile and pause. "Well, baby, I better go, but I don't want to. You're the only person – besides Mark and Sara – who understands me and what I'm going through. Give Angel my love and make sure to give Katie, Collins and Susan a hug from me. Love you, babe." With that, Roger got up and walked back to the loft, taking his time.

--------

"_I'm limited  
__Just look at me  
__I'm limited  
__And just look at you  
__You can do all I couldn't do, Chris  
__So now it's up to you  
__For both of us  
__Now it's up to you..._" Sara sang.

"_I've heard it said  
__That people come into our lives for a reason  
__Bringing something we must learn  
__And we are led  
__To those who help us most to grow  
__If we let them  
__And we help them in return  
__Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
__But I know I'm who I am today  
__Because I knew you _

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
__As it passes a sun  
__Like a stream that meets a boulder  
__Halfway through the wood  
__Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
__But because I knew you  
__I have been changed for good._" Christopher sang.

"_It well may be  
__That we will never meet again  
__In this lifetime  
__So let me say before we part  
__So much of me  
__Is made of what I learned from you  
__You'll be with me  
__Like a handprint on my heart  
__And now whatever way our stories end  
__I know you have re-written mine  
__By being my friend... _

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
__By a wind of the sea  
__Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
__In a distant wood  
__Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
__But because I knew you._" Sara sang.

"_Because I knew you_." Christopher sang.

"_I have been changed for good_." The two of them sang.

"_And just to clear the air  
__I ask forgiveness  
__For the things I've done you blame me for_." Christopher sang.

"_But then, I guess we know  
__There's blame to share_." Sara told him, smiling slightly.

"_And none of it seems to matter anymore_…" they told each other.

"_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
__As it passes a sun  
__Like a stream that meets a boulder  
__Halfway through the wood_." Sara sang.

"_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
__By a wind of the sea  
__Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_." Christopher sang.

"_Who can say if I've been  
__Changed for the better?  
__I do believe I have been  
__Changed for the better_." They sang in unison.

"_And because I knew you_..." Sara sang.

"_Because I knew you_..." Christopher sang.

"_Because I knew you...  
__I have been changed for good_." The two of them told each other. Christopher then pulled Sara into a hug. Sara smiled and hugged him back.

------

Meanwhile, Roger had stepped into the loft and went to his room without another word. Christopher and Sara watched in silence as Roger came into the loft, closed the door, walked to his room and slammed the door to his room.

"Daddy?" Sara went to Roger's door and knocked on it. Mark put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Let's leave your dad alone for a bit, okay Sar?" Mark suggested. Sara sighed and walked over to where Jennifer and Tiffany were watching a movie. Christopher then did something amazing – he went over and sat on the couch with the three girls. Mark smiled and filmed the four of them sitting there – _Collins would've loved to see this _Mark thought as he filmed.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to I'll Cover You (Reprise) and For Good. belongs to respected owners. 'nuff said.

* * *


	7. Bad News Turned Good

CHAPTER SEVEN  
(chapter title – Bad News Turned Good)

A week later, Sara was sitting on her bed reading a book in the Thoroughbred series when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she told the person. Jennifer and Mark walked into the room, tears streaming down Jennifer's cheeks.

"Sara, we just came to say goodbye." Mark told her, setting a faded brown suitcase down and sitting on the edge of Sara's bed. Sara noted what page she was on before setting the book facedown on her bed.

"What do you mean, uncle Mark? Where are you going?" Sara wanted to know.

"Well, I found a new job – one that I actually like. But one problem is that it's in a different part of New York." Mark said, looking at Jennifer. She just shook her head and continued to stand in the doorway.

"You mean that Jennifer and I won't be going to the same school in the fall?" Sara inquired. Mark slowly nodded his head as he pulled Sara into a hug.

"We're leaving in a bit, so I'm sure that Jennifer wants to spend some time with you." Mark said, standing up so that Jennifer could sit down next to her best friend. Kissing the top of Jennifer's head, he walked out the door and sat on the couch next to Roger and Christopher. Tiffany, Maureen and Joanne would be coming over in a bit to say goodbye to Mark and Jennifer.

"She's really gonna miss you, Mark, as am I." Roger told him, looking at his best friend. Mark nodded, trying not to cry. He couldn't cry in front of Roger or Christopher. The only times he had cried was at Collins' funeral a week ago and at Susan's funeral the other day.

"Mark, it's okay to cry." Roger told him, tears forming in his green eyes. Mark smiled slightly. Roger wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Remember the first time we met?" Mark asked. Roger smiled and nodded, remembering the day perfectly as if it was yesterday…

"…_Find the one song before the virus takes hold  
__Glory, like a sunset  
__One song, to redeem this empty life  
__Time flies  
__And then no need to endure anymore  
__Time dies." Roger sang into the mike in front of him. Everyone applauded in the small bar where Roger and his band, Slaves of Freedom, were performing. _

"_Thank you. That's it for tonight." A twenty-something Roger said into the mike. Everyone filed out of the bar, except for a spiky blond filmmaker making his first debut for a small TV station._

"_Sir, sir! Excuse me, can I interview you?" the filmmaker asked, rushing up to Roger like a crazed fan. Roger looked at the other guys and told them to go ahead. They nodded and left, leaving Roger and the geeky dude alone in the bar._

"_Let's get this over with. I have a date with my girlfriend, April, in a few minutes." Roger told him, bored._

"_Okay. First off, I love your music." The filmmaker said, pointing the camera in Roger's face. **So do all my fans **Roger thought, rolling his eyes._

"_What's your name, little man?" Roger asked._

"_Mark. Mark Cohen." The filmmaker introduced himself._

"_I'm Roger. Roger Davis. Sorry to have sounded rude back there, I'm just tired from playing for three hours straight." Roger told him, a smile spreading across his face. The two of them talked, drinking beers way into the night. _

"_I have an opening in my loft if you wanna come live with me." Mark told him. Roger suddenly looked interested._

"_Really?" Roger asked, smiling._

"_My girlfriend, Maureen and I broke up, so she moved out. Now we have an opening – it's just the guys Tom Collins everyone calls him Collins; Benny Coffin the third and me." Mark then went on to tell Roger about the loft where he and his friends lived, also a little bit about their backgrounds. Roger listened intently, nodding and commenting every so often, but stayed quiet throughout the rest of Mark's sermon._

The sound of Mark's sighing snapped Roger out of his flashback. Suddenly, Roger got a fabulous idea so that Mark and Jennifer wouldn't have to move.

"Mark, could I see you for a second, privately?" Roger asked. Not waiting for an answer, the rocker had the filmmaker on his feet before you could say 'La vie Boheme'. Roger then led Mark to his room and closed the door.

"Roger? What is this about?" Mark asked, slightly confused as he sat down on Roger's bed.

"Mark, we've been best friends almost our entire lives, right?"

"Yeah, but Rog-"

"What I'm trying to say, Mark Cohen, is." Roger took in a deep breath. "Willyoumarryme?"

"What?"

"You heard me – will you marry me? I may not have much time left, and I figured that-"

"Roger! Oh my God! I don't know what to say!"

"Say 'yes'!"

"Okay, all right I'll do it! I'll marry yo-" the rest of Mark's answer was cut off by Roger kissing him firmly on the lips. Mark closed his eyes and kissed Roger back. He had never dreamed that he would be kissing his best friend. It felt like kissing his sister, Cindy, or something crazy like that. Finally, Roger pulled away.

"This means that if we get married, Sara and Jennifer will be sisters." Mark pointed out. He had loved Sara like she was his own daughter anyway and he was sure that Roger felt the same way about Jennifer.

"Daddy! Come quick! Melanie's on the phone!" the sound of Sara's voice startled the two men. They ran out of the room, Roger to the phone and Mark to the couch.

"Hello?" Roger said into the receiver.

"Roger? Have you been running a marathon or something?" Melanie joked. Roger took in a deep breath and slowed his breathing down.

"Sorry. What is it?" Roger inquired.

"Well, I'm calling to say that Soot had her puppies – ten in all. Five boys and five girls. All healthy and ready to be picked up in about eight weeks. Does Sara want a boy or a girl?"

Roger looked over at Sara and put the phone down. "Sweetie, do you want a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"Girl!" she told him without hesitation. Smiling, Roger picked the phone back up.

"She wants a girl." Roger told Melanie.

"Great. I'll put you're guys' name down for one. You can pick your little girl up in about eight weeks, okay?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." Roger hung up the phone and turned his attention back to Sara and Jennifer. Christopher had gone out to the balcony and was leaning over the edge, but not too far.

"Rog, shall we tell Jennifer and Sara about us?" Mark asked as Roger walked back over. Roger nodded, hoping the idea wouldn't scare the girls so that they never spoke to them again.

"Honey." Mark started.

"Sweetie." Roger told Sara, taking her hands in his.

"Yeah dad?" the two girls asked in unison.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Roger asked Mark.

"I'll tell them." Mark told him, putting an arm around Roger's waist.

"Sara, Jennifer – your uncle Roger, or your dad and I are getting married." Mark told the girls. For a minute, they didn't say anything, as if they were expecting this to be a joke.

"Dad, are you serious?" Jennifer inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, sweetie. Would I joke about something like this?" Mark asked his daughter.

"No, it's just that that would mean Sara and I would be sisters." Jennifer said, sounding less excited.

"I thought that's what you wanted – Sara being your sister." Mark said, a little bit confused as to Jennifer's reaction.

"I do, but it's gonna be weird having two dads – people will tease us at school." Jennifer told him. Mark just smiled and sat down next to Jennifer while Roger went to talk with Sara. Mark watched them for a moment – Sara seemed really excited that her dad was marrying Mark, so different from Jennifer's reaction.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Sara went to answer it to find Maureen and Tiffany standing in the doorway.

"Hi aunt Maureen! Hi Tiffany! Come on in!" Sara told the girls.

"Thanks, sweetie." Maureen came into the loft and hugged Sara. Tiffany smiled at her friend and went to sit with Jennifer. The two of them talked, Sara watching them.

"Something wrong, honey?" Maureen asked. Sara looked up at the older woman.

"Does Tiffany like me?" Sara asked.

"Of course she does, Sar. Why do you ask?"

"She just seems to avoid me whenever you guys come over. Sometimes, I think that she likes Jennifer more than she likes me." Sara was starting to think she was starting to sound selfish.

"Oh, sweetie. She likes you, but she's known Jennifer longer. Go over there and try to get involved in what they're doing." Maureen told her, smiling at Roger as he came up behind Sara.

"Hey Maureen. Where's Joanne?" Roger asked.

"She's working; her boss wanted her to work on a new case – something involving custody." Maureen told him. Roger nodded and smiled slightly.

"So, Marky. What's up?" Maureen asked, walking over to Mark. He wasn't sure how to tell Maureen that Roger had asked him to marry him – it would sound really weird.

"Nothing much, it's just that Roger asked me to marry him and I said 'yes.'" Mark told her.

"Oh my God! You so have to let me help with the wedding!" Maureen was a little crazy when it had come to weddings.

"Um, okay." Mark said, a little uncertain. Roger came over at that point and wrapped an arm around Mark's waist. Mark smiled at him and planted a kiss on Roger's cheek. Roger smiled back at him and turned his attention to Sara, Jennifer, Tiffany and Christopher.

"Rog and I are gonna go get a pizza. We'll be back in about fifteen minutes. Maureen's in charge, so do what she says, okay?" Mark told the kids, following Roger out the door.

"We're finally alone." Roger said as they walked down the three flights of stairs.

"Yeah, we are." Mark smiled at Roger. He was so happy that Roger had asked him to marry him. It's as if they had meant to love one another – not Mimi or Katie. Both men had loved their wives with all the love in their hearts, but not more than they did now.

"Here you go." Roger opened the passenger door for Mark before climbing in the driver's seat.

"Thanks." Mark thanked him, getting in the car.

"You're welcome, Mark." Roger told him, sliding in the driver's seat. As Roger started the car, Mark looked at a picture of Roger and Sara on the dashboard. Sara was looking up at Roger, who held her in his lap so that she was facing him. Both of them were sitting in the grass and looking really happy. Sara was wearing a light green sundress and a huge white sunhat that covered most of her face. Roger was wearing a light blue polo shirt and jean shorts. Both of them were barefoot.

"That was taken at the park right after Sara's fifth birthday party. She was so cute." Roger told him, focusing on driving.

"She still is, Rog. The girls'll get used to us being together more often." Mark said.

"I'm sure they will. Do you think it was wise leaving Maureen in charge while we went out to get pizza?" Roger asked, taking a hand off of the steering wheel and squeezing Mark's hand briefly. Mark laughed and squeezed Roger's hand back.

"I'm sure the kids'll be fine." Mark reassured him, flipping through a fuzzy green CD case. He realized that most of the CDs were either soundtracks or regular CDs. He finally came to one that sounded familiar – Phantom of the Opera.

"Oh, that's Sara's CD case. I guess she must've left it in here one time." Roger told Mark, putting Phantom of the Opera in the CD player and pressed 'play'. The first track came on and both men listened to it. They were silent for a while before Mark turned to Roger.

"Yeah, Mark?" Roger asked, still driving.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Roger told him, smiling. Spotting the pizza place, he pulled into the parking lot and handed Mark a twenty.

"Get a cheese pizza, please Mark." Roger said.

"Sure thing." Mark got out of the car and walked in the pizza place. Roger waited for Mark to come back out. Mark came back out carrying a box and smiling. Roger reached over and opened the door for Mark.

"Thanks." Mark thanked him as he sat down, pizza box in his lap.

"You're welcome." Roger put the car in drive and drove out of the driveway, talking to Mark and listened to the Phantom of the Opera CD on the way home.

"We need to think of some creative nicknames to call each other." Mark said after a while.

"Do not – I repeat – do not call me Pookie. Anything else is fine, but not Pookie." Roger told him firmly. Mark smirked – thinking of all the times when he had dated Maureen that she had called him Pookie.

"Why not Rog?" Mark inquired.

"Do I look like a Pookie to you?" Roger wanted to know. Mark smiled and shook his head.

"How about Rogy?" Mark suggested.

"No."

"Sex God?"

"Something appropriate, Marky."

"Okay, what about that nickname that April used to call you?"

"Elvis?"

"Yeah."

"Two reasons – A) only April was allowed to call me that and B) I don't want my daughter to know the back story of that nickname."

"What do you want to be called, then?"

"Roger, Rog and I guess Rogy only if I can call you Marky and Pookie." Roger had a wicked grin on his face at that moment.

"Okay, you can call me Pookie if I can call you Rogy in front of Sara."

"Fine." Roger smiled and put the car in park and turned off the ignition. He then leaned over and kissed Mark passionately, something that he had wanted to do ever since they had met all those years ago.


	8. There's Only Now, There's Only Here

CHAPTER EIGHT  
(chapter title – There's Only Now, There's Only Here)

"Okay, Rog. Which one of these do you like the best?" Mark asked. It was a month later and both Roger and Mark had the day off from work. Sara, Christopher and Jennifer were with Maureen and Tiffany at Coney Island for the day. Joanne, unfortunately, was stuck at work, buried in paperwork.

"I don't know, Mark. They all look the same to me." Roger told him in a bored voice. They had been looking at wedding bands for the past hour and couldn't find one that either of them liked. Sighing, Mark put the wedding band magazine away and took a sip of his beer. Roger took a sip of iced tea and pinned Mark on the couch. Mark ended up spilling beer on his shirtfront.

"Shit Roger. Pay better attention next time!" Mark told him, shoving Roger off of him and going to get a paper towel to get the stain out.

"I'm sorry, Mark." Roger apologized, getting up from the couch and standing in front of Mark. He slipped his hands up Mark's shirt and lifted it off of him.

"I'll just put this in the pile to be washed." Roger told him, walking over to the dirty laundry basket and putting Mark's shirt in it. He then walked back over to Mark and wrapped his arms around Mark's waist and drew him close to him. Mark smiled and unbuttoned Roger's shirt. Slipping it off, he kissed Roger's chest all over. Roger led him over to the couch and put Mark on top of him. He then slipped off Mark's jeans as he kicked off his own jeans and threw them on the floor.

After twenty minutes, both men were completely naked, one lying on top of the other. They breathed heavily after two hours of intense love making.

"Did you like that?" Roger asked after a while.

"Yeah." Mark responded, kissing Roger's chest as he sat up.

"What?" Roger inquired, confused.

"I thought I heard someone at the door." Mark told him, scrambling around for his jeans and a clean shirt. Roger jumped up from the couch and quickly put on his jeans and his shirt.

"Hey boys!" Maureen chirped as she, Tiffany, Christopher, Sara and Jennifer walked in the door. Sara was carrying a large purple snake and wearing a gold crown. Jennifer was sporting a huge blue bear and an inflatable bat. Christopher and Tiffany had come home empty handed.

"How was Coney Island?" Mark asked, slipping an arm around Roger's waist.

"Good – we went on that new ride – The Terminator. It was awesome!" Tiffany told them, excited. Roger smiled as everyone filed into the loft. Sara looked like she was going to be sick.

"C'mere sweetie." Roger said, patting his lap. She smiled weakly and walked over to Roger. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back. Suddenly, Sara got up from his lap and went to the bathroom, dropping her snake as she ran. Roger followed her and stood outside the door.

"Sara? You okay?" Roger asked. Soon, there was a sound of retching. He opened the door and walked over to her side. Kneeling down beside her, he held her hair out of the way as she threw up. After a few minutes, she stood up and brushed her teeth. Roger walked out of the bathroom and out to the living area.

"Maureen, what rides did Sara go on?" Roger inquired.

"She went on The Terminator, the Carousel, the Ferris Wheel and the Scrambler. That's it." Maureen told him.

"Maureen! You know she doesn't like rides that spin! They make her sick!" Roger was furious at Maureen for forgetting about Sara's sensitive stomach.

"It wasn't my fault, Rog. She wanted to go on them – I didn't make her." Maureen argued, grabbing Tiffany's arm and stormed out of the loft. Roger sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"Rog, honey? You okay?" Mark wanted to know. Roger nodded, feeling the sting of tears come to his eyes. He had probably chased away their closest friends from their lives forever.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning." Without another word, Roger got up from the couch and went to his room. At that moment, Sara had emerged from the bathroom wearing peach-colored Princess Jasmine pajamas.

"Did dad go to bed, uncle Mark?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah, he did, sweetie. Go to bed and I'll be there to tuck you in soon, okay?" Mark told her. Sara nodded sleepily as Mark got Jennifer and Christopher in their rooms and ready for bed. Earlier that day, Mark had moved all his stuff in with Roger's things so that Christopher could have a room in the loft.

Mark now had Jennifer and Christopher settled for the night and was now going to check on Sara. Opening the bedroom door, he made his way into the room and sat down upon Sara's bed. He watched her sleep for a moment, holding her Princess Jasmine stuffed doll close to her as she slept. Mark rubbed her back in a circular motion as he looked around her room. She had every single Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp movie poster that you could imagine plastered all over her walls. On the back wall hung a bulletin board filled with pictures of Mimi, Angel, Collins, Roger, Mark, Maureen, Benny and Joanne. There were even some movie stubs that she had saved from she went to movies with someone. Model horses of every shape, size and color paraded around the windowsills. A hammock hung up in the far corner of the room contained Sara's stuffed animals.

Mark's favorite thing about her room was the picture that sat on her bedside table – it was a picture of Roger and Mimi when Mimi had been about eight months pregnant with Sara. Mimi was dressed all in black and sitting in front of Roger. Roger was dressed in a dark blue shirt and jeans. They were sitting on the couch in the loft; Mimi had her head on Roger's shoulder. All four of their hands were on Mimi's belly – Roger's on Mimi's.

The stirring of Sara in her sleep snapped Mark back to reality. He looked over at her, kissed her forehead, stood up and put on Sara's instrumental CD that always helped her sleep. He then slipped out the door and made his way to the room that he and Roger shared. He stripped out of his shirt, jeans and shoes before climbing in next to Roger. He then removed his glasses and put them on the bedside table next to the bed and turned off the lamp. In the dark, he thought about what Katie, Mimi, Angel and Collins were doing up in heaven.

"Hey Katie." Mark whispered, looking up at the ceiling. "I know it's been a long time since I talked to you, but a lot has been going on, sweetie. Roger and I are 'engaged', which I know you wouldn't be too thrilled about." He looked over at Roger. "But it's something I've wanted to do for as long as I can remember. Well, honey, I better get to sleep. Jennifer says 'hi' and she misses you. You should see her now – she's a spitting image of you." A loud yawn escaped his lips. "Kate, I gotta go babe. I love you." Mark pulled the blankets to his chin and fell asleep, Roger's arm around his waist.

"_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom,  
The children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.  
Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you. _

The world revives,  
Colors renew,

But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue

Without you. Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.

Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.

_The mind churns!  
The mind churns!  
The heart yearns!  
The heart yearns! _

The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
'Cause I die, without you.

Without you.  
Without you.  
Without you" the song came to Roger's head as he slept. Quickly sitting up, he turned on his bedside lamp and quickly wrote down the song lyrics. After he was done with writing the lyrics down, he looked over at Mark – he was on his stomach, fast asleep. He kissed the middle of Mark's back before turning the lamp off and falling back asleep.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Without You. belongs to the respected owner. 'nuff said

* * *


	9. Living A Nightmare

CHAPTER NINE  
(chapter title – Living A Nightmare)

"Okay, Miss Sara – it's your first day of school. How do you feel?" Mark asked his new daughter a week later. They were standing outside Fairview Elementary – today was Sara and Jennifer's first day of fourth grade (for Sara) and fifth grade (for Jennifer). Tiffany and Christopher went to a different school, so it was hard for Sara and Jennifer to be without their other friends.

"I'm fine, dad. No need to worry." Sara told him, a smile on her face. Roger and Mark hugged their daughters one last time before heading to work – Roger to the recording studio and Mark to Buzz Line. The two of them had been committed that weekend.

"I have first lunch, what about you?" Jennifer inquired as she and Sara walked into the building.

"Second lunch." Sara frowned, looking at her schedule. The bell rang for them to go to their first period classes – Jennifer had Mr. Clayton for Homeroom while Sara had Mrs. Martin for Speech. Sara stepped into the speech classroom and looked around the room before sitting at a desk with her name on it.

-----------

Meanwhile, at the recording studio, Roger was singing some new songs that were to be recorded for his new Christmas album that was coming out that winter. As he sang, he thought about the melody, rhythm and lyrics to the twelve songs he was working on.

"Great job, Roger." The sound technician, Kaitlin, told him, as Roger stopped to take a break. She was the only one in the recording studio that called him by his first name.

"Thanks, Kaitlin." He smiled at her as he got water from the cooler.

"You and your 'partner', Mark, got committed this weekend, right?" she asked him, her hazel eyes burning into his green ones.

"Yeah. It was a beautiful commitment ceremony at City Hall. Mark and I were there, of course, along with Jennifer and Sara – our daughters." Roger told her, taking a sip of his water.

"How's your daughter doing anyway?" she wanted to know.

"She's fine – today's her first day of school. She goes to that new elementary school on the west side."

"Well, what a small world! My daughter, Ally, goes there, too! She's in fourth grade."

"So's Sara."

"I'm sure that they will become the best of friends." Kaitlin smiled at him before going back to the sound booth. Roger finished his water and stepped back into the recording room.

----------

By the time he was driving to pick Jennifer and Sara up at school, he had 'The Christmas Song' stuck in his head. That was the song that needed the most work. The other ones were perfect just the way they were.

Pulling up to the school yard, he spotted Jennifer sitting with a group of people while Sara sat by herself on a bench not too far away from where Jennifer was sitting.

"Jennifer! Sara! Let's go!" Roger called, rolling down the window. Jennifer waved to the group of people she was sitting with while Sara climbed in the front seat.

"How was school, sweetie?" Roger asked. Sara shrugged her shoulders as Jennifer climbed in the backseat and sat behind Roger.

"Jenny, how was school?" Roger inquired.

"Great! I made a ton of new friends." Jennifer told him as they drove back to the loft.

"Where's dad?" Sara asked. Mark had promised to take her out filming once she got home from school.

"He's still at work, honey, but he should be home soon." Roger told her.

"Hey dad, is it okay if I go over to my friend Sonia's house?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure, as long as it's okay with Mark." Roger said, looking in the rearview mirror.

"So, Sara, what's life like in the fourth grade?" Roger wanted to know.

"It's fun – my drama and music teachers are really nice. I don't like my math teacher, though. Some boy called me 'Daughter of a Dyke.'…"

"Wait, what?" Roger asked.

"I was with her when he said it. He had brown hair, blue eyes and skinny as a railroad spike." Jennifer piped up.

"Did you girls do anything about it?" Roger asked.

"I told the principal, but she didn't believe me." Sara told him, tears coming to her eyes. Roger sighed as he put the car in park and turned off the ignition. Sara opened the door and grabbed her Orlando Bloom backpack and ran up the stairs to the loft. Musetta, her month-old Black Lab puppy, whined and scratched at the door. Sara smiled as she waited for Jennifer and her dad to come so that she could open the door and take Musetta out before Mark got home.

"I'm coming, sweetie." Roger said, opening the loft door for Sara. Instantly, Musetta jumped up and ran around the loft, barking. Sara laughed and snapped her purple leash to Musetta's collar. Roger had gone to check messages while Jennifer went to her room to get started on her homework.

"_Hi, this is Tina Fenderline, principal at Greenfield Middle School. I'm calling regarding Christopher Collins – he got into a fight with another student at school. He's in detention and needs to be picked up as soon as possible. He's also suspended for a week…"_

_Same old shit _Roger thought to himself, fast forwarding the message.

"_Mr. Roger Cohen-Davis? This is John Clarence from Manhattan Hospital. I'm calling to say that your significant other, Mark, was brought here as a result from an accident. We're not exactly sure what happened, but there's too much damage done to him to tell for sure. I'm sorry to say that we were unable to restore him and he passed away."_

Shit. Oh fucking shit. He felt tears run down his cheeks as Sara came back in with Musetta. She was hanging Musetta's leash up on one of the hooks near the door when she saw her dad go to his knees and yell out. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"What happened, daddy?" Sara asked.

"Go. Get. Jennifer." Roger managed to choke out. Sara nodded and went to her best friend's room.

"Yeah, dad?" Jennifer emerged from her bedroom. Roger felt his stomach muscles tighten as he fought back tears.

"M-Mark…" he didn't know what to say. "Y-your d-d-dad d-d-died, I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"You're just making that up." Jennifer told him.

"No, I'm not. Listen to the message." Roger replayed the message for her to hear.

"_Mr. Roger Cohen-Davis? This is John Clarence from Manhattan Hospital. I'm calling to say that your significant other, Mark, was brought here as a result from an accident. We're not exactly sure what happened, but there's too much damage done to him to tell for sure. I'm sorry to say that we were unable to restore him and he passed away."_

"My dad's at work. There's no way that he could've been killed. I hate you!" without another word, Jennifer ran to her room and slammed the door. Roger turned his attention to Sara, who had always been close to Mark.

"D-dad c-c-can't b-b-be g-g-g-gone c-c-c-can h-he d-d-d-daddy?" Sara wanted to know. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and was trying so hard to fight them.

"He's gone, sweetie. I'm sorry." Roger managed to choke out between sobs.

"He was supposed to take me filming." Sara sobbed. Roger nodded and led her over to the couch. Instantly, Sara climbed onto Roger's lap and cried her eyes out. Roger just held her, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. He couldn't believe that his beloved Mark was gone from him forever. Just like April, Angel, Mimi, Katie and Collins, he would never be able to see them again.

* * *

A/N: i really didn't want to kill off Mark, but I wanted Jennifer and Roger to "bond". So, please don't kill me! I'm sorry!

* * *


	10. One Moment In Time

CHAPTER TEN  
(chapter title – One Moment In Time)

The next day, Roger's day off, was filled with phone calls, visits to the morgue, meetings with ministers, flower arrangers, Mark's family and tombstone carvers. By the end of the day, Roger was exhausted and ready to go to sleep, when the phone rang. Muttering curses under his breath, he walked over to the phone. Musetta had had three accidents while Roger was on the phone, so he was pissed about that.

"What?" he yelled into the receiver.

"Dad? It's three fifteen. Where are you?" Sara's voice came from the other line. Three fifteen was when the girls got out of school. _Shit fuck damn _Roger thought to himself.

"I'll be right there, honey. Give me fifteen minutes." Roger told her.

"Okay. Bye." Sara hung up as soon as Roger did. Muttering more curses, he grabbed his leather jacket and keys. Scribbling a quick note for Christopher, he headed out the door and to Fairview Elementary.

Reaching the elementary school exactly fifteen minutes later, he saw Sara sitting on a bench – Jennifer nowhere in sight. Sara wasn't alone – she was talking to a boy in a wheelchair.

"Sara! Let's go!" Roger called. Sara looked up and said a quick goodbye to the boy in the wheelchair and cantered up to the car.

"Hi cupcake. How was school?" Roger asked, pulling away from the school.

"It was good. Jennifer ran away during fifth period." Sara told him, looking out the window. Roger slammed on the brakes.

"Where did she go?" Roger asked.

"I don't know. She just told me that she was going out and that she didn't want to come back." Sara said, rubbing the end of her nose. It had smashed into the window when Roger had slammed on the brakes.

"Shit." Roger muttered. This wasn't helping his mood – or his day, for that matter. Putting the car in park, he got out of the car and shouted for Jennifer. Sara was getting scared – she didn't know where her best friend had gone. The tune of Musetta's Waltzcame from Roger's cell phone. Looking at the number, Sara flipped the phone open and pressed 'talk'.

"Hello?" she asked, uncertain of who was calling.

"Is this Sara Davis?" Maureen's voice came from the other line.

"Yeah! Hi aunt Maureen! Jennifer ran away from school." She then proceeded to tell Maureen exactly what was going on.

"I know, sweetie. Jennifer's right here with Tiffany and I. Tell your dad she's fine." Maureen told her.

"Okay." Putting the phone down on the dashboard, she rolled down her window.

"DADDY!" she called. Roger came running back over.

"Yeah?"

"Jennifer's with aunt Maureen and Tiffany." Sara told him.

"Is she safe?"

"Yeah."

"Let me talk with Maureen." Roger got back in the car. At that moment, Sara handed the phone over to Roger. He and Maureen talked for what seemed like an eternity. Sara got out her Pirates of the Caribbean folder and started to work on her homework until Roger got off the phone. She was in the middle of answering a math problem when Roger hung up.

"What's going on with Jennifer, dad?" Sara asked, putting her homework away.

"She just needs some time to herself, so she's going to stay with Maureen and Tiffany tonight. You'll see her tomorrow." Roger told her.

"Where's aunt Joanne?" Sara wanted to know.

"She's in Michigan for a lawyer's conference." Roger said, pulling out of the school parking lot. Sara turned on the radio to the oldies station. The song, One Moment In Time, was playing. Tears came to Sara's eyes – that had been Mark's favorite song.

"_Each day I live  
I want to be  
A day to give  
The best of me  
I'm only one  
But not alone  
My finest day  
Is yet unknown_"

"Daddy?" Sara asked, turning down the volume.

"What?"

"Is Dad in a happier place now than he was when he was with us?"

"Yeah – he's with mom, his wife Katie, Angel and Collins up in heaven, watching over us, protecting us."

"Oh." Sara turned the volume back up._  
_

"_I broke my heart_

_Fought every gain  
To taste the sweet  
I face the pain  
I rise and fall  
Yet through it all  
This much remains  
__  
I want one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away  
And the answers are all up to me  
Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time  
I will feel  
I will feel eternity_"

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Who did you love more – mom or Dad?"

"I loved them both the same, Sar. You know that."

"I know."

"Why'd you ask that, then?"

"I dunno."

"_I've lived to be  
The very best  
I want it all  
No time for less  
I've laid the plans  
Now lay the chance  
Here in my hands_"

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, peanut."

"I'm glad."

"Me, too."_  
_

"_Give me one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away  
And the answers are all up to me  
Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time  
I will feel  
I will feel eternity _

You're a winner for a lifetime  
If you seize that one moment in time  
Make it shine"

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not. I've just had a long day and I need to relax. Make sure to take Musetta out and take your AZT when we get home, okay?"

"Okay, daddy."

"That's my girl."_  
_

"_Give me one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away  
And the answers are all up to me  
Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time  
I will be  
I will be  
I will be free  
I will be  
I will be free_"

---------

That night was the hardest for Roger. He had always had someone by his side to keep him safe – no matter if it had been April, Mimi or Mark – he longed for someone.

Getting out of bed, he walked to Sara's room and stood in her doorway. He walked into the room and watched her sleep – the way that she was curled up in a ball, hugging her teddy bear and stuffed doll close to her as if she would never let them go. He sat down on the side of her bed, the mattress creaking under his weight. Carefully and quietly, he laid down next to his daughter, holding her in his arms. He remembered back to when she had been one years old…

"_Daddy!" one-year-old Sara called from the nursery. Roger got out of bed and walked to her the nursery – the nursery that once had been Collins' old room. _

"_What is it, pumpkin?" Roger asked sleepily._

"_I had bad dweam." She told him. Roger smiled and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to the kitchen and looked around for some milk for her to drink. Setting her down on the couch, he poured a glass of milk for her and got out a box of Oreos._

"_What that?" Sara inquired, her green eyes getting wide as Roger sat down next to her._

"_These are Oreos." Roger simply told her, breaking an Oreo apart and eating the creamy center. Sara watched him intently. Roger laughed and ruffled her hair, putting an Oreo on her plate. _

"_Roger Davis! What the heck are you doing?" Katie, Mark's wife, asked. Flinging her long brown hair over her shoulder, she walked over to where Roger and Sara were seated and smiled. _

"_Eating Oreos again? Shame on you." She teased, taking an Oreo for herself and smiled._

"_Mark snoring again?" Roger asked. Katie nodded and coughed – her allergies were really bad, especially in the middle of April. Roger stood up and got Katie some water. She smiled and drank the water, popping two allergy pills into her mouth._

"_Why's Sara up?" Katie asked, scooping her into her arms._

"_She had bad dweam – I mean she had a bad dream." Roger told her, not bothering to stifle a yawn. Katie smiled and rolled her eyes. _

"_She sure is a cutie." Katie told him, handing Sara back to him._

"_Thanks." The rocker thanked the sign language interpreter. _

"_Well, I better get going back to sleep. I have work tomorrow – the joys of signing." Katie laughed, said goodnight to both Roger and Sara and headed back to the room she shared with Mark. Roger held Sara in his arms, helping her with an Oreo. _

"_Okay, missy. Let's go back to bed." Roger told his daughter. Looking at her in his arms, she was fast asleep. Kissing her forehead, he carried her back to the nursery. Tucking her in, he watched her sleep for a moment before heading to his room. Yawning, he was out like a light by the time his head hit the pillow._

---------

Sunlight streamed in through the large window the next morning. Roger opened his eyes to see that he somehow had ended up in Sara's room. Taking a minute to wake up, he looked over at Sara. Her head was resting on his chest, the blanket in a twisted mess around her. He kissed her forehead before carefully getting out of bed. Adjusting his large pajama bottoms, he headed out into the kitchen and saw Christopher standing in front of the small oven.

"Hey." Roger greeted him.

"Hi." Christopher said back.

"Can I help with anything?" Roger asked. Christopher shook his head.

"I got the message about you and getting into the fight. What was that about?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I'm sure I would if you told me."

"That's what they all say." Christopher muttered darkly under his breath. A confused expression came across Roger's face, but he shook his head. Looking over at what Christopher was doing, he helped him make omelets, two types of pancakes, bacon and sausage. The two of them talked as they waited for Sara to get up.

"I have to run some errands. Want to come?" Roger asked.

"I actually have a paper to write, otherwise I would." Christopher told him, finishing off his second pancake.

"Something smells good." Sara noted a few minutes later.

"Come and join us, jellybean." Roger told her, patting the spot next to him on the couch. She smiled slightly and walked over to him just as Christopher put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Thanks." Sara thanked him, taking a small bite of a pancake.

"I have some errands to run. Do you want to come with me or stay here with Christopher?" Roger asked.

"I'll come with you, daddy." Sara answered.

"Okay, we'll go after breakfast." He kissed her cheek and turned his attention to Christopher. "Make sure you take Musetta out, okay?"

"I will." Christopher told him, looking at the sleeping puppy. She was curled up in a ball, fast asleep.

-----------

Twenty minutes later, Sara was ready to go. Today, she was wearing a plain green T-shirt and jeans. On her feet, she wore a pair of her mom's old tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, held back with a thin piece of green ribbon. As she waited for her dad, she turned on the TV and watched an episode of her favorite TV show, Kim Possible.

"Hey sweetie." Roger greeted her, coming out of his room.

"Can I bring my CDs with me?" Sara asked.

"Of course you can, honey." Roger told her, trying not to cry.

"What are we doing today?" Sara wanted to know, turning off the TV.

"Well, I need to go to the morgue, the cemetery, the Food Emporium and a bunch of other places. I also need to swing by the recording studio and talk with Kaitlin about something. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Sara smiled at him and went to get her CDs from her room. Roger smiled and waited for her so that they could get going.

-------------

"So, what CD shall we listen to first?" Roger asked as soon as he and Sara were settled in the car.

"Lion King, please daddy." Sara told him, getting the Lion King CD out of its place in her CD carrier and put it in the CD player. As the first track played, the two of them pulled out of Roger's usual parking spot and headed to the morgue, singing at the top of their lungs.

They reached the morgue fifteen minutes later. Roger was nervous about going to the morgue – he hadn't been to one since his sister, Lizzy, died. They were meeting with a man named Henry and this 'Henry' was supposed to take them to the room where Mark was being kept.

"Hi! You must be Roger. I'm Henry." A kind voice sounded as Roger and Sara stepped out of the car. A large white man who looked to be about fifty came out of the shadows and came to greet them. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt and jeans.

"Yeah, I am. This is my daughter, Sara. Sara, this is Henry." Roger introduced the two of them.

"Well, aren't you something? You're beautiful." Henry told her as he shook her hand. Sara smiled and walked with her dad and Henry to the morgue.

"So, Sara. Have you ever been to a morgue before?" Henry asked. Sara shook her head, keeping a death-like grip on Roger's hand.

"It's okay. What I'm gonna do, sweetie, is talk to your dad about something. My wife, Brenda, will show you around, is that okay?" Henry asked. Sara nodded and eased her grip on Roger's hand.

As they walked to the morgue, Roger kissed the top of Sara's head and told her she was going to get something special for being so good. Sara smiled at the idea.

"This is my wife, Brenda. Brenda, this is Roger Davis and his adorable daughter, Sara." Henry introduced Roger and Sara to a woman with strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a red sweater and a blue knee-length denim skirt. On her feet, she wore calf-high black lace-up boots.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Brenda told them, shaking Roger's hand and then Sara's.

"Bren, I have to talk with Roger about something, so I was thinking that you could take Sara to see Mark." Henry told his wife. Brenda nodded and took Sara's hand in hers.

"So, honey, what grade are you in?" Brenda asked as they walked.

"Fourth." Sara told her.

"What's your favorite subject?" Brenda inquired.

"Choir." Sara answered.

"Do you like to sing?"

"Yeah – my dad and I play the guitar."

"Do you have your own guitar?"

"Yeah – it's my dad's old Fender."

"What else do you like to do?"

"Read, ride horses and go to movies."

"Do you have your own horse?"

"No – but I'm riding a pure black Arabian gelding named Zorro."

"Do you like to ride him?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, sweetie. This is where Mark is being kept. It might be a little scary to see him at first, but it's okay. If you get scared, you can just squeeze my hand, sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Ready?"

"Mmhmm."

Brenda walked to a metal table and signaled for Sara to follow her. Sara was hesitant at first, but she eventually walked over to where Brenda was. Brenda then unzipped the sheet that was covering the table. Sara watched her intently – curious as to what was underneath. There was Mark's still figure – his glasses had been removed and he had a huge pink spot just above his right eyebrow. He was paler than ever, which scared Sara a bit. Sara felt her stomach go to her throat.

"D-dad?" Sara said, scared.

"I thought Roger was your dad?" Brenda told her, confused.

"He is, but Dad was Daddy's partner." Sara explained.

"Oh."

"He and I were very close – he used to take me out filming. His daughter, Jennifer, is my best friend."

"You're really lucky to have been loved by him." Brenda told her, putting the sheet back on Mark's face and zipped it up. She then slid the table that Mark was on back into place.

"Let's go back to your dad and Henry, okay?" Brenda suggested, taking Sara's hand in hers.

"Okay." Sara smiled up at the other woman as the two of them walked back to the waiting room where Henry and Roger were.

------------

"There's my girl." Roger said as Brenda and Sara entered the room. Sara ran to him and hugged him around the waist. Henry smiled at the pair before shaking Roger's hand and thanking him for coming. Roger smiled and shook Henry's hand.

"Bye!" Roger and Sara headed out of the morgue and back out to the car.

"What'd you think of the morgue, sweetie?" Roger asked, turning on the ignition and put the car in 'drive'.

"It was okay." Sara told him, closing her eyes. She seriously felt like she was going to puke.

"You all right, honey? You don't look so good." Roger noted, getting out some medicine from the glove compartment and handed the bottle to Sara.

"Take two right now and we can get you something else when we get home, okay?" Roger told her. Sara nodded and popped two pills into her mouth and swallowed them dry.

After a quick stop at both the cemetery and the Food Emporium, they were on their way to the recording studio. Sara was curled up in a ball, fast asleep – Roger's leather jacket covering her. They were now listening to West Side Story – Sara's favorite musical of all time.

-----------

Pulling into the recording studio parking lot, Roger leaned over and kissed Sara's forehead before heading into the studio. He left the car running with the windows down, hoping that the cool breeze would somehow soothe Sara.

"Hey Kaitlin." Roger greeted her as he stepped into the recording room.

"Rog, I'm so sorry to hear about Mark. Is there anything I can do?" Kaitlin asked. Roger shook his head and flipped through the papers in front of him.

"What are you looking for?" Kaitlin inquired.

"I had a piece of notebook paper with a song written on it."

"Oh, that helps a lot." Kaitlin told him, her tone sarcastic. Roger rolled his eyes and continued to look around the studio until he found what he was looking for – a piece of notebook paper folded into fourths with the words 'Mark's Song' written on it. Smiling, he put the paper in his pocket and headed out of the studio. As he walked back to the car, he saw Sara fast asleep in the front seat. He smiled at her and walked around to the driver's side and put the car in 'drive' and drove back to the loft. He turned off the music and focused on driving.

They reached the loft ten minutes later to find Joanne's car parked not too far away from where Roger usually parked. He put the car in 'park', turned off the ignition, gathered Sara in his arms and climbed the three flights of stairs to the loft, eagerly waiting what Joanne and Maureen wanted.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to One Moment In Time. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	11. Mark's Memorial

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
(chapter title – Mark's Memorial)

"What is there to say about Mark?" Roger asked the congregation three months later. "For one thing, he was an amazing dad and an extremely hard worker. He not only cared for himself, but for others as well." Pause. "It breaks my heart to know that he won't be around to see his daughter, Jennifer, or my daughter, Sara, grow up to become beautiful young ladies." He turned around and looked at Mark's coffin and whispered, "I love you and I always will." He then went and sat back down next to Sara on one side and Jennifer on the other. Sara stood up and walked to the front of the stage, carrying her guitar.

"This is a song that I wrote originally for my aunt Angel, but I think Dad deserves it more. It's called Arms of the Angel – here goes." She strummed a chord on her guitar before singing a gentle and flowing melody.

"_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough _

And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you  
fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies

That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you  
fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here." Sara sang in the most beautiful voice anyone had ever heard. The sounds of sniffling and crying filled the room instead of applause. Sara went to sit down next to her dad and best friend, instantly burying her head in Roger's shirt and crying.

----------

After the memorial service, the congregation filed outside to witness the burying of Mark. Roger threw the first pile of dirt onto the wooden coffin and stepped back so that Sara and Jennifer could have a turn. Both girls were crying as they threw a small handful of dirt onto the coffin and stepped back so that they were next to Roger. Roger put both arms around Sara and Jennifer's shoulders as Amazing Grace was played on a flute. That made Sara cry even harder. Roger slowly rubbed Sara's back and drew her close to him, telling her everything would be okay.

After the burial, Roger and Sara stuck around to talk to Mark's family while Maureen and Joanne took Jennifer, Christopher and Tiffany back to their apartment. Roger nodded as Cindy, Mark's sister, came up to him, followed by two little girls no older than five.

"Hey Cin." Roger greeted her, sadly.

"Hey Rog." Cindy had tears in her green-gray eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened to my brother. I knew he meant the world to you."

"Thanks."

"I mean it, Rog. He loved you more than anything." She pulled him into a hug, noticing Sara for the first time.

"Oh my God, Roger! She's beautiful!"

"Thanks. This is my daughter, Sara."

"It's so nice to meet you, Sara. These are my daughters Lindsey and Taylor." Cindy introduced the two girls who had come with her.

"Hi." Lindsey and Taylor said in unison. They looked exactly like Cindy. Roger turned to Sara.

"Do you want to go back to the loft, sweetie?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sara told him, blinking the tears out of her eyes. Roger kissed her cheek and said 'goodbye' to Cindy and her daughters. As they walked to where the car was parked, Sara looked up at the sky – dark clouds were gathering in the east.

"I know, sweetie. He's in heaven now with Collins, Katie, Mimi and Angel. The five of them are probably catching up on old times." Roger's voice startled Sara out of her daydream.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, sweetheart."

"Why did God take Dad when he did? It wasn't Dad's time."

"I know, sweetie. But now Dad's in a better place – no suffering, no pain." He opened the car door for Sara before getting in the driver's side. She got in and continued to look up at the sky as Roger put the car in 'drive' and drove to the loft in silence.

-----------

They reached the loft fifteen minutes later. As soon as they were inside, Sara ran to her room and closed the door. Musetta was on the couch, waiting for Roger and Sara to come home. Roger walked over to the puppy and scratched her ears absentmindly. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes, but he didn't care. Musetta looked up at him with her large, brown eyes and let out a soft whimper. Roger stood up and went to fill her water bowl with fresh water. As he did, he listened for any sign of life from Sara's room. He didn't hear anything. Putting Musetta's water dish down, he walked to her room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" she sobbed.

"Sar? It's daddy. Can I come in?"

"No! Go away!"

"Do you need anything?"

"No!"

"Okay. Let me know if you do." Sighing, he walked back over to the couch and sat down. He then buried his face in his hands and cried, not knowing if he would ever stop.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Arms of the Angel. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said

* * *


	12. A View From The Heavens

CHAPTER TWELVE  
(chapter title – A View From The Heavens)

Mark blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the light. Adjusting his glasses, he saw four figures running over to him.

"Mark!" a brown-haired figure called. Mark's jaw dropped to the ground – it couldn't be, could it?

"Katie?" Mark asked. The brown haired figure nodded and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him everywhere.

"She missed you, Mark." A deeper voice sounded. Mark pulled away from Katie's kisses and walked over to Collins.

"Hey man." Collins greeted him as Mark hugged him.

"Where the hell am I?" Mark wanted to know.

"You're in heaven, sweetie." Angel answered. She looked even more beautiful than the last time Mark had seen her.

"Where's Mimi?" Mark asked, looking around.

"I'm right here, Marky." Mimi's voice sounded. Mark turned around and smiled – she looked absolutely stunning. The four of them showed Mark around Heaven – the game room, a restaurant, the men's rooms, the women's rooms, the Jacuzzi, the exercise room and the pool. _I never knew that there were all these things up here _Mark thought.

"This place is simply amazing." Mark told them.

"I know." Katie purred, wrapping an arm around Mark's waist. Mark smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Mark! You gotta see this!" Mimi called. Katie pulled Mark over to where Mimi, Angel and Collins were standing.

"What is it, Meems?" Mark asked.

"This is called the Viewing Room. You can look down and see anybody you want to see." Mimi explained.

"Could I see what Jennifer, Roger, Sara, Christopher, Maureen, Tiffany and Joanne are doing?" Mark asked. Angel nodded and pulled back some clouds so that Mark could look down and see what they were up to.

Jennifer, Roger, Sara, Christopher, Maureen, Tiffany and Joanne were sitting in the loft, eating pizza and talking.

"What's gonna happen to me now that dad's gone?" Jennifer asked.

"You're gonna live with Sara and I, Jennifer." Roger told her, taking a sip of his Diet Coke.

"I miss Dad." Sara announced, taking a small bite of her pizza. Mark felt tears in his eyes.

"We all do, sweetie." Joanne told her, rubbing her back in a circular motion. Sara then excused herself and ran to her room without another word.

"Poor kid." Maureen said. She knew that Mark and Sara had been really close.

"I know. She'll eventually get over it." Roger's eyes filled with tears. Mark shook his head and stood up.

"They miss you, Marky, especially Sara." Mimi told him, putting an arm on his shoulder. Mark smiled slightly at her and turned to the others.

"How did I get here?" Mark wanted to know.

"Mark, baby, you _died_." Katie told him, kissing him again.

"I know I died, Kate. But it wasn't my time…" Mark's voice trailed off as Collins cut him off.

"I know, Mark. It doesn't have to be your time. It wasn't my time – or Angel's, or Mimi's or Katie's. _We _don't get to decide when we die. Somebody decides for us." The philosopher explained.

"Oh. Okay." Mark felt more comfortable now that he knew what was going on. Just then Mimi yawned.

"What time is it?" Mark asked.

"Nine-thirty. Time for bed." Collins told him, guiding him to the men's room. Mark said goodnight to Mimi and Katie as they headed to the girl's room.

"Where's Angel going?" Mark asked.

"I'm right here, silly." Angel answered, taking Collins' hand. Collins smiled and kissed her cheek. As Collins opened the door for Mark, he heard a ringing in his ears. Shaking his head, he went to a bed that was nearest to the window and made himself comfortable. He could hear Collins and Angel not too far away from where he was sleeping. They were giggling and kissing each other. Mark turned over on his side and fell asleep, ignoring the couple as he slept.


	13. Sara's POV

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
(chapter title – Sara's POV)

I can't believe that Dad's gone from my life forever. Daddy's sad, of course, but it's been a month since Dad was taken from us. Jennifer went to live with Dad's parents in Scarsdale, so I barely get to see her. I miss not having my best friend around, but I do love having Musetta. She's four months old now and completely adorable. I can't take her for walks by myself, so Daddy has Christopher go with me – he's bigger than me, so I know that he'll protect me. He and I are _slowly_ becoming friends, so that's really good. Also, I've been slowly overcoming my CP – I absolutely HATE it! I've had it since I was a baby. What is it you ask? I'll tell you: it's a term used to describe a group of disorders affecting body movement and muscle co-ordination. The medical definition of cerebral palsy is a "non-progressive" but not unchanging disorder of movement and/or posture, due to an insult to or anomaly of the developing brain. Development of the brain starts in early pregnancy and continues until about age three. Damage to the brain during this time may result in cerebral palsy.

---------

I also have some trouble bending my legs – like if I'm trying to get on Zorro from the ground. I can get my foot in the stirrup, but I need to get my leg over his back end without any help. Melanie entered me in a special class at fair this year. It's called PEP and it stands for Proud Equestrian Participants. I'm riding Zorro this year, so I'm so happy about that. Melanie had me try out so many horses – Honey, Zorro, Charm and Clover to name a few of the many, many horses Melanie had me ride until she finally decided on Zorro.

---------

My dad has always been there for me – when uncle Collins died and when Daddy died. He's so strong and I've almost never seen him cry – except at Dad's funeral, which I completely understand. The other time I've seen him cry is when Jennifer went to live with Dad's parents. I knew that they wanted to do some bonding, which they never got to do.

----------

Daddy says I'm like everyone in our family – I'm like aunt Angel because of my sense of style. I'm like uncle Collins because of my sense of humor. I'm like Dad because of my love of my stubbornness. I'm like aunt Maureen because of my love of acting and being loud. I'm like aunt Joanne because I love to debate with people. And I'm like mom because of my wild hair and untamed spirit. I try to be like them every single day.

----------

Daddy has been teaching me how to play the guitar, which I'm getting so much better at. He's starting to call me Little Musetta, so that he doesn't get confused between me and my puppy, Musetta.

--------

I just wish that Dad was alive to see Jennifer. I talked to her before she went to go with his parents and she really wants to stay with Daddy and me, but she can't. I don't know why Mr. and Mrs. Cohen won't let her. I tried to ask Daddy, but he just shook his head and told me not to worry about it. I'm really scared about what's gonna happen with Jennifer. Will I see her again? What's gonna happen to her? I know that Mr. and Mrs. Cohen (or Jim and Martha) are nice people and I hope that they treat Jennifer OK, which I know they will.


	14. Coffee With Kaitlin

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
(chapter title – Coffee With Kaitlin)

"Rog? You wanted to see me?" Kaitlin asked the next day. She and Roger were the last two people to leave the studio for the afternoon.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Life and have some coffee with me. I really need someone to talk to." Roger told her.

"I understand, Rog. Sure, I'll have coffee with you, but I have to be somewhere at five – Ally's in the school play and I promised I would be there for her." Kaitlin said, opening the studio door and heading into the cold September air. Roger put his leather jacket around Kaitlin's shoulders as they walked the three blocks to the Life Café.

"Roger! I know about you and your AIDS! You need your jacket! I don't want you to catch a cold." Kaitlin told him, handing his jacket back to him. Roger smiled and looked at the sound technician. She was paler than usual and skinner, too.

"Kaitlin, you okay?" Roger inquired, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah – I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because your paler and skinner than usual."

"Who are you – my mother? I said I'm fine." She had never snapped at him.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to be a friend." Roger apologized. Kaitlin smiled slightly.

"I care about you, Kait." Roger told her.

"I know you do, Rog. Shall we go to the Life?" Kaitlin asked. Roger nodded and opened the door for her.

"Hey Rog! Usual table?" his favorite waiter, Tony, inquired.

"Yes, please, Tony." Roger told him, smiling at Kaitlin.

"Who is this lovely lady, Roger? Certainly not your daughter, Sara?" Tony questioned as Roger and Kaitlin sat down at a table at the back of the restaurant.

"No, Tony. This is a colleague of mine – Kaitlin Smythe. Kaitlin, this is Tony – the nicest guy you'll ever meet." Roger introduced the two of them.

"It's so nice to meet you, Tony." Kaitlin told the waiter, smiling.

"You too, Miss Kaitlin." Tony smiled back and turned his attention to Roger.

"What can I get you?" Tony asked.

"Two coffees – black and a basket of cheese sticks." Roger told the waiter. Tony nodded and went to the kitchen.

"You never fully explained how Mark died." Kaitlin said as soon as Tony was out of earshot.

"I thought I did." Roger told her, confused. Kaitlin slowly shook her head.

"Well, here's what happened. I really didn't want to tell Sara what happened to him and I would appreciate it if you didn't either." Roger then went on to tell her exactly what happened to Mark on that dreadful day. Kaitlin listened intently, not talking until Roger was done with his story.

_Mark was heading home from work, all thoughts on Sara, Jennifer and Roger. He turned his bike down the street, whistling. He didn't see that yellow taxi coming his way. He was knocked off his bike and flew backwards, banging his head on the pavement. Nobody even stopped to notice that the filmmaker was hurt and bleeding on the street. By the time that somebody did call the hospital, it was too late. He suffered a massive concussion and damage to his spinal cord. He was pronounced dead at 3:45 PM._

"Oh my God, Roger!" Kaitlin whispered, nibbling on her cheese stick. Roger's eyes were welling up with tears. Kaitlin reached across the table and took Roger's hands in hers. He squeezed her hands gently and blinked the tears out of his eyes. Kaitlin felt tears run down her cheeks as Roger told her the story.

----------

The two of them finished their coffee and cheese sticks and exited the café. Roger handed Tony a twenty and told him to keep the change. They headed back to the loft where Sara was waiting for them, along with Musetta. Christopher was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Sara bear! How are you?" Kaitlin smiled at Sara as she stepped into the loft. Musetta bounded over to Kaitlin and sniffed her jeans.

"She probably smells my cats." Kaitlin noted, walking over and sat down next to Sara on the couch.

"I'm gonna go to the cemetery for a bit. Have Christopher call me when he gets home." With that, Roger grabbed his jacket and headed into the September air. Kaitlin and Sara watched a movie on TV before Sara realized that she had homework to do. Getting up from the couch, she walked to her room and got started on her homework. Kaitlin stroked Musetta's soft ears as she turned the TV to her favorite soap opera. Pulling the blanket off the back of the couch, she curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

Christopher walked in the door five minutes later to see a woman fast asleep on the couch. Cautiously, he walked over to her and leaned over her.

"Mmm. Roger, is that you?" the woman asked.

"Uh, no. This is Christopher." Christopher told the woman. That's when the woman sat up and looked at Christopher.

"Oh, hi. I'm Kaitlin." The woman introduced herself.

"Christopher – Christopher Collins." Christopher told her, smiling slightly.

"Roger wants you to call him." Kaitlin told him, curling up back in a ball and falling back asleep. Christopher nodded and walked over to the phone, but didn't call Roger – he called his girlfriend, Hannah Coffin.

"Hello?" Hannah's voice sounded from the other line.

"Hey baby. It's me." Christopher told her.

"Chris! Hey sugar! What's up?" Hannah wanted to know.

"Not much. I was wondering if you wanted to come with my family and I to see Sara's play." Christopher said, twisting the phone chord around his finger.

"Um, let me go ask really quick." There was a long pause as Hannah put the phone down and went to ask her parents. There were footsteps a few minutes later.

"Hannah?" Christopher asked as soon as his girlfriend picked up the phone.

"Hey babe. I can go." Hannah told him, excited.

"Great! We'll pick you up as soon as Roger gets home." Christopher told her.

"Awesome. See you then, sweetie."

"Sounds good. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Christopher smiled and hung the phone up and called Roger.

------------

Roger was in front of Mark's grave, sobbing when his phone rang. Standing up, he fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Roger's voice was hoarse from crying.

"Rog? You told me to call you when I got home." Christopher's voice sounded from the other line.

"Yeah. I'm glad that you're home. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Roger told him.

"Cool. Hey, is it okay if Hannah comes with us tonight to the play?"

"I don't care."

"Okay. I'll see you in about fifteen minutes." He then remembered the chick on the couch. "Roger, who the hell is the chick on the couch?"

"Oh, that's a friend of mine from work, Kaitlin Smythe." Roger told him, wiping the tears away from his face.

"Oh. Okay. See you in fifteen." Christopher hung up, figuring that Roger wanted to be alone. Roger turned off his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. He then turned to Mark's grave.

_Marcus 'Mark' David Cohen-Davis  
1970-2006  
Give Into Love Or Live In Fear_

"I love you, babe. Just know that I'll you in time." Roger put the bouquet of red roses on Mark's grave and walked out of the cemetery – stopping momentarily at Collins', Mimi's, Angel's, Katie's and April's graves. As Roger looked at April's grave, he saw different colored flowers and a wreath hung around her grave. He walked over and stood in front of the grave.

_April Renee Erickson  
1970-1985  
Always Think Of Others Instead Of Yourself_

_That was April – always thinking of others instead of herself _Roger thought as he walked out of the cemetery and back to the loft.


	15. A New Day Has Begun

A/N: hey everyone! i'm just writing an Author Note to say that this might be the last chapter of this story. i'm glad that everyone enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it.

love, peace and happiness  
From,  
Roger Davis' Song of Glory (aka Mimi)

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
(chapter title – A New Day Has Begun)

Sara sighed and adjusted her black Cat outfit. Her choir class was putting on the musical, _CATS_. The choir teacher, Mrs. Jones, had made sure everyone got a solo or a part in the play. Sara's cat's name was RoseWiskers – a black cat who was in love with Mr. Mistofolees – a cat magician.

Sara tried to sit still as a girl in the Drama Club applied her makeup, which included black face paint, black eyeliner, black lipstick and black mascara. Her new best friend, Ally, had gotten the part of Macavity – the cat criminal.

An hour later, the band class played the opening number as the class of fifteen students found spots on the stage.

"_Are you blind when you're born? Can you see in the dark?  
Dare you look at a king? Would you sit on his throne?  
Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?  
Are you cock of the walk when you're walking alone?_" One group of the choir sang.

"_Because jellicles are and Jellicles do.  
Jellicles do and Jellicles would.  
Jellicles would and Jellicles can.  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do._" Everyone in the choir sang.

"_When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?  
Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?  
Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?  
Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Layer?_" Sara sang.

"_Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do.  
Jellicles do and Jellicles can.  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do.  
Jellicles do and Jellicles can.  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do._" Everyone in the choir sang.

"_Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?  
Familiar with candle, with book, and with bell?  
Were you Whittington's friend? The Pied Piper's assistant?  
Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell?_" Sara and a girl named Erin sang.

"_Are you mean like a minx? Are you lean like a lynx?  
Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?  
Were you there when the pharaohs commissioned the Sphinx?  
If you were and you are, you're a Jellicle Cat!_

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats.  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats.  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats.  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats.  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats._" Everyone in the choir sang.

"_We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze.  
We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire.  
We can run up a wall, we can swing through the trees.  
We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire._" A group of the choir sang.

"_Jellicles can and Jellicles do.  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do.  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do.  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do._" One group of the choir sang.

"_Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats.  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats.  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats.  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats._" Another group of the choir sang.

"_Can you sing at the same time in more than one key?  
Duets by Rossini and waltzes by Strauss?  
And can you (as cats do) begin with a 'C'?  
That always triumphantly brings down the house?_" everyone in the choir sang.

"_Jellicle Cats are queen of the nights singing at astronomical heights.  
Handling pieces from the 'Messiah.'  
Hallelujah, angelical choir.  
The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity.  
Round the cathedral rang 'Vivat.'  
Life to the everlasting cat!  
Feline, fearless, faithful and true to others who do-what . . ._

_Jellicles do and Jellicles can.  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do.  
Jellicle Cats sing Jellicle Chants.  
Jellicles old and Jellicles new.  
Jellicle song and Jellicle dance.  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats.  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats.  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats.  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats._

_Practical cats, dramatical cats, pragmatical cats, fanatical cats.  
Oratorical cats, delphicoracle cats, skeptical cats, dispeptical cats.  
Romantical cats, pedantical cats, critical parasitical cats, allegorical cats.  
Metaphorical cats, statistical cats, and mystical cats.  
Political cats, hypocritical cats, clerical cats, hysterical cats.  
Cynical cats, rabbinical cats.  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats.  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats.  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats.  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats.  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats._" Everyone in the choir sang.

-----------

An hour later, it was time for Macavity. Ally laughed manically – causing everyone to look around. Two girls – Lizzy and Sammy – were the two cats that sang Macavity.

"_Macavity's a mystery cat, he's called the Hidden Paw  
For he's a master criminal who can defy the law.  
He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the Flying Squad's despair  
For when they reach the scene of crime, Macavity's not there!_" Lizzy sang.

"_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity.  
He's broken every human law, he breaks the law of gravity.  
His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare  
And when you reach the scene of crime, Macavity's not there!_ _  
You may seek him in the basement, you may look up in the air,  
But I tell you once and once again, Macavity's not there!_" the two of them looked around as Ally let out a loud laugh.

"_Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin.  
You'd know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in.  
His brow is deeply lined in thought, his head is highly domed.  
His coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed.  
He sways his head from side to side with movements like a snake  
And when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awake!_" Sammy sang.

"_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity.  
He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity.  
You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square,  
But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!_" the two girls sang.

"_He's outwardly respectable, I know he cheats at cards.  
And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's.  
And when the larders looted or the jewel case is rifled.  
Or when the milk is missing or another Peke's been stifled,  
Or the greenhouse glass is broken and the trellis past repair,  
There's the wonder of the thing: Macavity's not there!_" Lizzy whispered dramatically.

"_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity.  
There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity.  
He always has an alibi, and one or two to spare.  
Whatever time the deed took place, Macavity wasn't there!_" the two girls sang.

"_And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known.  
I might mention Mungojerrie, I might mention Griddlebone  
Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time.  
Just controls the operations: the Napoleon of Crime!_" Sammy sang.

"_Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity.  
He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity.  
You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square,  
But when a crime's discovered then Macavity . . .  
Macavity . . .  
Macavity . . .  
Macavity . . .  
When a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!_" the girls sang as Ally let out one last laugh.

----------

The second act came and it was now time for Mr. Mistoffelees. Sara ran to stage right as soon as the song began playing.

"_You ought ask Mr. Mistoffelees,  
The original Conjuring Cat.  
Please, listen to me, and don't scoff,  
all his inventions are of his own bag.  
There's no such cat, in the metropolis,  
he owns all the peeten monopolies  
for performing surprising illusions  
and creating eccentric confusions.  
The greatest magicians have something to learn  
From Mr. Mistofolees Conjuring Turn._

_And you'll all say:  
Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees?_

_He is quiet, he is small, he is black  
From the ears to the tip of his tail.  
He can creep through the tiniest crack,  
He can walk on the narrowest rail.  
He can pick any card from a pack,  
He is equally cunning with dice.  
He is always deceiving you into believing  
That he's only hunting for mice._

_He can play any trick with a cork  
Or a spoon and a bit of fish paste.  
And if you look for a knife or a fork  
And you think it is merely misplaced.  
You have seen it one moment and then it is gone!  
But you find it next week lying on the lawn._" Ryan (the boy who played Rum Tum Tugger) sang.

"_And we all say:  
Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees?  
Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees?  
Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees?  
Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees?_" the choir class sang.

"_My manner is vague and aloof.  
You would think there was nobody shyer,  
But voice has been heard on the roof  
When I was curled up by the fire  
And have sometimes been heard by the fire  
When I was about on the roof.  
At least they all heard that somebody purred  
Which is uncontestable proof of my singular magical powers  
And I've known the family to call me in from the garden for hours  
While I was asleep in the hall._" Eric (the boy who played Mr. Mistoffelees) sang.

"_And not long ago, this phenomenal cat  
Produced seven kittens right out of a hat!_" Ryan sang.

"_And we all say:  
Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees?  
Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees?  
And not long ago, this phenomenal cat  
Produced seven kittens right out of a hat!_

_And we all say:  
Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees?  
Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees?  
Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffolees?  
Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffolees?  
Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffolees?  
Oh! Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffolees?_" the choir class sang happily.

-----------

The final song of the evening began playing. A girl dressed in a ragged old coat, black high heels and a very dirty long skirt, walked across the stage. She eventually walked to the middle of the stage and looked out into the audience and began to sing.

"_Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan_

_Memory All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember a time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again_"

Roger looked over at Kaitlin, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. He gently squeezed her hand and turned his attention back to the play.

"_Every streetlamp seems to beat  
A fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters in the streetlamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning_

_Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin_

_Burnt out ends of smokey days  
The stale, cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies  
Another night is over  
Another day is dawning_"

Roger leaned over and whispered "I love you." In Kaitlin's ear. Kaitlin just nodded and continued to watch the play.

"_Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is  
Look, a new day has begun_"

-----------

After the play, Roger, Kaitlin, Christopher and Hannah waited in the hallway for Sara and Ally.

"Both girls were really good." Roger told Kaitlin. Kaitlin nodded and remembered something from earlier. She pulled Roger into a quiet corner of the auditorium and pinned him against the wall.

"Whoa! Kaitlin! Everything okay?" Roger wanted to know.

"Yeah, everything's fine. During Memory, did you say you loved me?"

"Yep."

"Roger, this is happening so quickly." She felt tears coming to her eyes. "I want to start a relationship, but not right now. Maybe later, but not now." As soon as Ally and Sara came into view, Kaitlin pulled Ally towards the nearest exit without a backward glance. Roger sighed and walked over to Sara.

"Hey daddy!" Sara chirped as Roger hugged her.

"You were wonderful Miss RoseWiskers." Roger told her, ruffling her hair. Sara grinned up at him as he put an arm around her shoulder. Together, Roger, Sara, Hannah and Christopher headed out the door and to an ice cream parlor not too far from the school, talking and laughing.

* * *

A/N: don't own any of the CATS lyrics. they belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber. 'nuff said.

* * *


End file.
